una boda en el santuario
by Sabaku no judith
Summary: como sera una una boda entre tu hermano y el hermano de un amigo, el cual quiere destruir esa relacion por motivos desconocidos... y como lograran los dorados para poder sobrellevar todo este asunto... ( YAOI )
1. Chapter 1

los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus repectivos autores...  
>y este ficn va ligado a uno que aun no termino pero que tuve que borrar de la pagina ya que no cumplia con ciertos lineamientos y me dio una gran flojera editarlo, asi que ese solo esta disponible en otra pagina...<p>Como cualquier lunes, todos los santo de oro y los 5 de bronces eran invitados a desayunar en el templo principal, con el patriarca shion y saori, para su desgracia no podían empezar ya que uno de los de oro aún no llegaba...<p>

YA NO PUEDO MÁS... VOY POR EL! - un muy enojado cáncer se levantaba de su asiento para dirijirse en busca del faltante

death por favor calmate - dijo shura a ver que se iba

pero shura... tengo hambre... Y NO VOY A ESPERAR A QUE EL LLEGUE! - poniéndose a un más histérico

no creo que se tarde más de lo que lo a hecho - inquirió camus - además su templo es el ultimo...

SI... PERO DE ABAJO HACÍA ARRIBA! EL DEBERÍA LLEGAR PRIMERO YA QUE ES EL MÁS CERCANO Y SIEMPRE NOS HACE ESPERAR! Y YA TENGO HAMBRE! - esta vez "hablando" el santo de leo

creen que le paso algo malo? - dijo con un tono asustado el ex avatar de hades

no creo... o si? - dijo seiya poniendo una pose de filosofo - NAH!

GOD MORGON!... - entro radiante el sueco, pero se estremeció al ver las caras de sus compañeros - Förlåt...

NADA DE PEDIR PERDÓN AFRODITA... Y SIENTATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ QUE ME ESTOY MURIENDO DE HAMBRE! - sentenció death, por lo cual el pez hizo lo que le dijo

bueno ya que estamos todos... empezemos a desayunar - dijo saori, pero no contaba de sus "santos" empezaran a devorar la comida como completas bestias. Después de un tan "agradable" desayuno empezaron a charlar entre ellos

y ahora por que te tardaste dita? - pregunto mu

bueno lo que paso fue...

FLASH BLACK

que lindo día... - mientras se levantaba de la cama - sera mejor que me de un baño

y así fue directo a la regadera, después de unos minutos salio y se aproximo a verse en el espejo...

me tardaré mucho si me seco el pelo con la toalla... creo que ocupare la secadora - mientras la tomaba y empezaba a secar su amado cabello, hasta que el sonido de su celular lo interrumpió, dejando la secadora muy cerca de un charquito de agua dejado por el - hej... cardinale!... Hur mår du?... Jag mår bra, Tack... - así empezó una "corta" platica con su hermano - Hej då - dejando su cel en la cama - POR ATHENA... SE ME HIZO TARDE! - y corrió hacía en baño, pero cuando agarro de nuevo la secadora esta le dio toques eléctricos dejándolo mucho peor de lo que ya estaba y sin luz... así que tuvo que volverse a bañar, para ahora si poder ir al templo principal

FIN DEL FLASH BLACK

por cierto shion... necesito que mandes arreglar la luz de mi templo - dijo muy quitado de la pena

bueno pero con que cara me has visto? - dijo indignado

con la que me heredo mi papá... con eso que dicen que soy su clon - sin entender la indirecta

QUE TE HICE ATHENA... COMO PARA MERECER ESTO!- dijo en un sollozo

comerte todo mi helado de fresa... por ejemplo... y aun me lo debes shion... - dijo saori recriminandole

shion eres un goloso... - interfiriendo dohko en la conversación - y vaya que lo eres - acercándose muy seductoramente al carnero

BASTA! no perviertan mis ojitos maestro... - mientras shiryu se tapaba sus ojos

y para que te hablo el coqueto de tu hermano? dita - apresuro el nada chismoso de milo

para empezar ya no es coqueto como antes, ya que tiene una relación formal y solida... - defendiendo a su hermano

y quien fue el idiota que se atrevió a ser pareja de tan singular personaje? - se escucho decir a kanon, quien estaba de visita

mi hermano, Shijima es el novio de cardinale, el hermano de dita - dijo un muy furioso shaka al oír de como kanon se refería a el - así que más respeto de como te dirijas a mi hermano... no tiene la culpa de que su destino se cruzara con un coqueto y manipulador de primera...

QUE TRATAS DE INSINUAR SHAKA? - dijo dita, el cual ahora si había captado la indirecta

lo que te imaginas dita... eh oído hablar de el, y dijamos que no son cosas buenas... y quisiera que se diera cuanta con la clase de persona se junto... no te miento, espero que rompan ese noviazgo - mientras lo encaraba, y los demás santos solo sabían que no ocurriría nada bueno si dita le respondía, lo cual ya estaba sucediendo...

hay mi querido virgo... creo que te tragaras esas palabritas... - dirijiendole una mirada de miedo - sabes... la razón por la cual cardinale me hablo, te va a causar un paro cardiaco...

y con que estupidez salio la rosa mayor - devolviéndole esa cínica mirada, la cual se borraría en instantes

SE VAN A CASAR! - dejando a shaka pálido - me hablo por que anoche Shijima le acababa de pedir matrimonio y el acepto... en realidad fue muy romántico que el viajara desde Benarés hasta Estocolmo solo para eso... - poniendo una cara de felicidad

BLASFEMIA! el no... no, no, NO!... - mientras daba vueltas - me estas mintiendo... además el no me ha dicho nada...

entonces por que no le llamas y así te quitas de dudas - propuso aldebaran

tienes razón - tanto que marcaba un numero y esperaba a que le contestaran... - hola... shijima, como estas?... y eso porque? - temiendo lo peor - ah... pensé que era otra cosa... no se, algo más... enserio? QUE!? - segundos después colgó su cel solo para desmayarse y ser socorrido por aioria

creo que si es verdad? - dijo aioria con shaka en brazos

POR MI PADRE! - el grito que produjo dita despertó a shaka - shion, mi abuelo quiere hablar con usted y la señorita athena cuanto antes...

muchacho donde tienes la cabeza? - tratando de auto calmarse - y no me contestes - viendo que si lo iba hacer

y para que quiere hablar tu abuelo con nosotros? - atino a decir saori

la verdad... no se... es que me lo dijo mi hermano, pero sera mejor llamarlo ahora antes de que me desherede por tardar mucho - mientras se los llevaba fuera del comedor...

kanon y tu como sabes cosas sobre el hermano de dita? - pregunto de nuevo el nada chismoso de milo

fácil ya que nuestro primo andaba o anda tras el, verdad saga? - le dijo a su gemelo

lo sabemos gracias a la gran boca de nuestro primo Abel, quien siempre nos cuenta sobre quienes comparten su lecho, y solo les dijo que cardinale estaba entre los más recurrentes, por que desde hace unos meses no nos a contado nada sobre el, yo nunca pensé que hablara del hermano de dita y fue una gran sorpresa enterarme que si...- dijo saga totalmente relajado

lo ven... a shijima no le conviene cardinale - volviendo en si shaka

pero shaka, no eres tu quien siempre dice que nunca juzgemos a un libro por su portada - reprocho dohko - por que ahora lo haces...

no lo se..., pero el no le conviene, hay algo que no me gusta de cardinale... - volvió a inquirir shaka

sera lo que sea... ya nos podemos ir? - dijo death con un pie casi fuera

voy a preguntar a mi maestro, ahora vuelvo - tanto que mu se iba por donde antes dita se los llevara, minutos después regreso - me dijo que esperemos unos minutos que tienen algo importante que decirnos...

Paso cerca de una hora para que los tres entraran de nuevo al comedor

POR FIN! pensé que me iba a ser viejo aquí esperándolos... - dijo milo al ver que habían llegado

bueno ya milo... ya estamos aquí... - tanto que shion se ponía frente a ellos

como ya sabrán los hermanos de dita y shaka se casan - dijo saori, teniendo una respuesta afirmativa - hace unos minutos hablamos con sus familias por teléfono, lo que pasa es que necesitan que ellos dos vayan cuando se casen... pero no los puedo dejar ir...

gracias... por lo menos no veré semejante locura - apresuro shaka, recibiendo más de una mirada des aprobatoria

bueno - continuo shion - desde hace mucho tiempo no se a visto que dos familias milenarias se unan a través de un matrimonio, la ultima vez fue hace años, cuando la familia de aries se unió a la de cáncer...

y como esta eso maestro? - pregunto su antiguo pupilo

la heredera de aries y el de cáncer se casaron, y de esa unión nació tu abuelo mu - dejándolo con la boca abierta - también como el abuelo de death...

creo que ya le esta afectando la edad, sabía que algún día iba a terminar diciendo puras idioteces - dijo death sin tomarle importancia

aunque no lo creas, así es... además compartes más parentesco con mu de lo que imaginas - dejándolos a todos con la duda

mire viejo no me importa lo que pasa con esos dos... ASÍ QUE HABLE DE UNA BUENA VEZ QUE NO TENGO TODO SU ESTUPIDO DÍA! - se expreso el bien calmado fénix

estos jóvenes de ahora ya no respetan las canas que uno tiene por toda la sabiduría que poseen - dijo shion encabronado mirando a dohko el cual solo se reía de el - prosigo los abuelos de death y mu son hermanos, pero es extraño, para empezar ellos son de origen lemuriano, por parte de su madre y de signo cáncer por su padre, y, dijo los dos ya que son gemelos...

espere un poco, son unos lemurianos que no son aries, y son gemelos y no son géminis... ESO ES INVENTADO PATRIARCA! TODOS SABEMOS QUE ESO NO SE PUEDE, SI ES ACERCA DE ESAS TAN ESPECIALES FAMILIAS! - vocifero seiya

NO TE ESTOY MINTIENDO CHAMACO DEL DEMONIO! - dijo ya molesto de que nadie le respetara

calmate shion.. por favor no le hagas caso al escuincle ese... - le consoló dohko - en verdad no te miente seiya, sus abuelos son hermanos... nada más que uno se quedo en Italia y el otro regreso al tibet... y eso que tiene que ver con lo de la boda shion?

es que como decía, desde ese tiempo no se a vuelto a repetir ese tipo de boda, y por eso mismo athena decidió que todas la demás familias deberán estar presentes...

Y? - inquirió aioria

que me puse de acuerdo con shijima y cardinale para que su boda se haga aquí en el santuario en presencia de sus familias - dijo una muy feliz saori

perdón no entendí? - alzo la mano aioros - significa que ellos se casan aquí... pero por que se casarían entre extraños? ya que no conocen a nadie aparte de sus familias que pertenezcan a esto

es por eso mismo aioros, es algo que no se ven todos los días... bueno hasta que te cases con shura... - intervino dita

DITA CALLATE! NO LE DES IDEAS! - apresuro rápidamente shura

yo solo decía... - tanto que desviaba la mirada

bueno aunque no es mala idea la de dita... pero no hablemos de eso ahora - prosiguió saori - nos tardamos mucho por que tuvimos que convencer a uno de los novios...

y hay aparece cardinale no?... - dijo shaka con un tono maquiavélico

en realidad no shaka, fue tu hermano - volvió a decir saori - nos dijo lo mismo que aioros, como se iban a casar entre extraños, pero le dije que sería una forma de que las doce familias se conocieran, ya que desde siglos no se han vuelto a reunir todas... y al final nos dio la razón y acepto... hací que llame a sus familias para informarles y estas me dijeron que si... aunque tuve un problema con el abuelo de shura, que después se resolvió cuando su padre le quito el teléfono...

y para cuando es dicha boda señorita athena? - pregunto camus

este... se casan en un mes... - dijo saori con una sonrisa

QUE? - todos

esos dos se comieron la torta antes del recreo... VAS A SER TÍO DITA JEJEJE... - soltó death con esa clásica risa de maniaco, teniendo una mirada fulminante por parte de dita - yo solo dijo, además por que crees que se va hacer muy pronto

sabes mi querido crustáceo, yo le pregunte lo mismo... y como resultado, me recordó hasta lo que no tengo... - se expreso dita - pero en realidad los siguientes meses los dos van a estar ocupados por sus trabajos, ya que son doctores y tienen unos casos importantes que realizar y que entregar para la OMS en suiza

así que tienen el siguiente mes libre - aporto saori - y otra cosita ellos llegan el una semana, para haci preparar todo, sus familias creo que tambien ya que como me lo dijieron serían vacaciones para ellos...

pero señorita athena... - empezo hablar camus - esto es enserio?

tanto como tus celos hacía milo cuando se le acerca una mujer que no sea yo o su madre - dijo saori muy divertida, pero dejando al frances como un gran tomate con patas y a un muy contento bicho al saber que su cubito de hielo en verdad sentía algo por el - bueno mis santos... preparen sus templos por que dentro de una semana llagan sus familias... 


	2. REUNION FAMILIAR? 1

capitulo 2: reunión familiar? parte I

Templo de capricornio ( horas después )

que diablos hacemos aquí? - pregunto death de la mejor forma que tenía, mal diciendo...

si te dijo que yo también me pregunto lo mismo... - atino a decir shura mientras se acomodaba en su sillón - solo me acuerdo que dije que necesitaba una copa, y como que de pronto se me juntaron las moscas...

yo también te quiero shuri -dijo dita mientras le mandaba un beso - además aioros esta con su hermano y te estamos haciendo compañía mal agradecido...

pero cuando dije que solo una copa, me refería... A UNA SOLA COPA! NO A TODA LA BOTELLA! - tanto que mostraba una botella casi vacía

ya,ya,ya... ni que fuera la primera vez... - recordó death - saben... que bueno que athena haya invitado a nuestras familias, ya quiero presentárselos, en especial a Yuna, y hablando de ella me tengo que ir a invitarla, para que venga con mi padre... nos vemos... - al tiempo que se tomaba todo lo que tenía en su copa y se iba

dita... te sientes bien? - mientras shura se le acercaba

por lo menos mi agonía será recompensada con la felicidad de mi hermano... y no... me siento morir - dejándose abrazar - que diablos voy hacer?

lo primero, deja de hablar como ese cangrejo... en segundo... ERES AFRODITA DE PISCIS! - dijo tomándole el rostro - se que vas a poder con esto... mejor brindemos - tomando sus copas y vertiendo lo ultimo de la botella - POR LA BODA DE TU HERMANO - dándole la suya

POR LA BODA DE MI HERMANO... Y POR QUE HOY ME QUEDO EN CAPRICORNIO POR LA FALTA DE LUZ EN PISCIS - para después beber todo su contenido

QUE?!... NO! - que dándose estático

Templo de virgo

y entonces que vas a ayudar? - dijo shaka sentado en frente de una mesa

pero? si mejor se lo pides a shun... el si te ayuda... - menciono otra persona al otro lado de la mesa

no creo... dita ya influyo mucho en el... y capaz de que le cuenta lo que planeo - tomando un sorbo a su taza de te - que quieres a cambio de tu colaboración, te ofrezco la iluminación, el camino para poder llegar al Nirvana... lo que tu quieras

enserio? - dijo la voz misteriosa

si... lo que quieras - mencionó shaka

bueno quiero... que quiero? - mientras se rascaba la cabeza - YA SE! quiero toda la colección completa de My Little pony...

EH!... seguro que quieres eso? no te interesa saber los secretos del universo? - sin creer lo antes dicho

quieres que te ayude a separar a shijima de cardinale? - recibiendo una afirmativa - bueno eso es lo que quiero... entonces tenemos un trato o no shaka?

esta bien - dándole la mano - tendrás toda la colección de My Little Pony para mañana seiya

eso espero... y shun? - pregunto seiya

esta en libra con ikki, shiryu y hyoga, ya que dohko se quedo con shion, y creo que van a ser una pillamada

ok, me voy, nos vemos mañana con mi encargo - mientras salía de virgo

como que tantas peleas ya lo dañaron... y muy seriamente - dándole otro sorbo a su taza

Templo de leo

y como lo conociste? - pregunto aioros a su hermano

cuando fui a la india a ver a shaka, el también estaba de visita - contesto el león - pero no me dio esa impresión de la que tanto hablan, incluso me cae bien...

bueno yo no comprendo ese ímpetu que tiene shaka... - agrego aioros mientras trataba de acordarse de algo

y tu... que haces aquí? no es que no te quiera o algo parecido, pero tu venir a visitarme en la noche? - cuestionó aioria

QUE! no puedo venir a darle las buenas noches a mi hermanito - reprocho el mayor

no es eso... es que tu siempre en las noches estas en capricornio, y te olvidas de mi... - dijo aioria tristemente

hay... - mientras lo abrazaba - perdoname... desde ahora, siempre vendré primero a leo antes que capricornio... POR ATHENA! - gritándoles casi al oído de aioria

QUE? UN ATAQUE DE LOS ESPECTROS, MARINAS, O DIOSES GUERREROS?! - grito aioria por instinto se puso en guardia

mucho peor... deje a seiya que se regresara solito a sagitario... - mientras que se ponía nervioso - que tal y le pasa algo, es que como sabes que es un poco distraído, puede causar algún problema en los templos...

no te preocupes... además no creo que se meta en problemas en virgo o libra... - mientras se comía un pan - que puede salir mal si pasa por ellos?...

y en escorpio? - recordó aioros - MALDICIÓN, MILO ME LO VA A PERVERTIR!

calmate... milo esta en acuario, ya que hyoga se va a quedar en libra, lo se por que ikki también esta ahí con shun... y de seguro seiya también se quede... - lo calmo el menor

si es así, mejor me relajo... - mientras le quitaba el pan a aioria - aioria es hora de que te duermas...

QUE? ya estoy grandesito y además son apenas las 9:30 - ignorando sus palabras

bueno pero si no te vas a dormir el coco te va a llevar... - mencionó aioros detrás de el, para después ponerse una mascara e imitar una voz tetrica - SOY EL COCO Y TE VOY A ROBAR! - grito

NO! OTRA VEZ NO! - salio corriendo aioria rumbo a su cuarto

JAJAJA... siempre funciona - mientras se moría de la risa, pero a la vez captando algo - como que otra vez? - tanto que miraba a todos lados - AIORIA ESPERA ME! - salio corriendo en su busca

Una semana después ( en el coliseo )

estoy aburrido maestro - menciono una voz - y ya me acabe el congelado...

Y? - le contesto

ya nos podemos ir? - poniendo cara de borrego medio morir

NO... - le respondió

pero porque no? - volvió a insistir su alumno

PORQUE SOLO LLEVAMOS 5 MINUTOS HYOGA! - grito un ya molesto camus - eres más desesperante que seiya y kiki en una dulcería sin dinero

pero... - intervino de nuevo hyoga

NADA DE PEROS... O TE CONGELO Y SABES QUE NO BROMEO! - amenazo el acuariano

y que cuando llegan? - intervino saga

supuestamente como estas horas... ya que athena mando por ellos... - dijo aldebaran

mientras no nos hagan esperar como dita, todo esta bien... - mencionó dohko - ya hablando del rey de roma... donde esta?

shura fue por el - respondió aioros - y hay vienen

sentimos el retraso - empezó shura - pero dita se sentía mal del estomago

al parecer te hicieron mal los nachos de anoche rosita - se burlo el bien portado death - que ya te dio diarrea

callate death porque no me aguanto el asco... - mientras se tomaba un jugo

que... no se te antojan unos buenos tacos con demasiada crema, o una barbacoa de borrego - dijo maliciosamente el cáncer

death... por favor... - mientras corría a un costado del coliseo a devolver el jugo que antes se había tomado

DEATH! VES LA TEMPESTAD Y NO TE INCAS! - reclamo shura - dita lleva unos días con esos ascos, y tu vienes a provocarle más

yo no tengo la culpa... - se justifico pero fue interrumpido

HAY VIENEN UNOS! - llego corriendo shun

es cierto, pero uno esta por llegar y su cosmos es el de un... - dijo milo - CÁNCER! de las doce que hay, los primeros son cáncer, que mala suerte - mientras aparecía en escena un hombre mayor peliplateado...

ABUELO! - dijeron al mismo tiempo death y mu

ese es mi abuelo death - dijo mu mientras se acercaba al hombre

eso si que no... ese es el mio - sentencio death, también acercándosele

nunca pensé que mu y death se pudieran pelear, pero ya vi que si - mencionó aioria al ver que esos dos tomaban de los brazos a aquel hombre y lo empezaban a jalar, diciendo que era su abuelo...

DEJENME! -por fin reaccionado su supuesto abuelo - Angelo Alessandri Minardi deja de jalarme...

ES TU ABUELO MU!... - mientras se escondía detrás suyo

pero yo no me llamo angelo... - poniendo cara de confusión - ESPERA! TE LLAMAS ANGELO?

QUE? ustedes no lo sabían - intervino shura - y Alessandri es su segundo nombre...

SHURA NADIE TE PIDIÓ TU OPINIÓN! - grito death

angelo ven acá... - sentenció su abuelo

hola... - llegando donde el - y mi padre?

creo que tu nunca vas a cambiar... - mientras se se calmaba a si mismo - hay vienen, solo que no aguante los chistes de Hakurei además de que no les entendí, y me adelante... tu debes ser mu o me equivoco? - dijo al verlo a un lado

si señor Minardi... - poniéndose nervioso

muchacho no soy un total desconocido, soy el hermano menor de tu abuelo, me encantaría que no fueras tal formal... en cambio tu angelo, eso espero de ti... - reprochándole a su nieto - por que no puedes parecer un poco a tu primo?

por que no soy un subnormal como Schiller... hací de fácil... - mostrándose despreocupado - espero y lo hayan perdido en el aeropuerto y nunca sepamos nada de el...

para tu mala suerte ya estoy aquí primito - dijo un muchacho pelirrojo de aspecto antisocial

MALDITA SEA SCHILLER POR QUE DIABLOS NO AYUDAS A TU POBRE PADRE A CARGAR LAS MALETAS! - en eso apareció un hombre igual de pelirrojo de aspecto un poco "raro" en otras palabras FEO - NO VEZ QUE EL SENDERO ESTA HORRIBLE Y TU TE LARGAS LO MÁS RÁPIDO QUE PUEDES!

y por que tendría que ayudarte... si puedes solo... - contesto su hijo

MÁS RESPETO! RECUERDA QUE FUE POR MI, ESTAS EN ESTE MUNDO! - le respondio

CALLATE PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! NO SE COMO COÑOS TE PUDE SOPORTAR TODO EL MALDITO VIAJE! Y AHORA VIENES Y TE PONES COMO VIEJA MENOPAUSICA! ME TIENES PODRIDO CON TUS GRITOS DEL DEMONIO! - grito un hombre muy, pero muy perecido a death

CALLEN SE LOS DOS! NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO SE COMPORTEN COMO LO QUE SON! UNOS ADULTOS! - ahora el grito era por parte de sage

como que no es la familia de death - dijo aioria con ironía al oír a aquellos hombres

hermano relaja te, o te arrugas más de lo que ya estas - intervino su gemelo quien apenas llegaba con una muchacha, la cual era la novia de death

por fin llegas Hakurei... - respondió sage

te esperaba con ansias yuna - dijo death

hola mi amor, te extrañe tanto - contesto aquella mujer de cabello rubio, mientras se besaban

( por favor, a cualquier dios que me escuche... SAQUEN ME DE AQUÍ!) - pensó dita al ver tal escena, hasta que el sonido de un nuevo mensaje se escucho en su celular - BENDITO SEA DIOS POR LOS SIGLOS DE LOS SIGLOS!

AFRODITA DE PISCIS QUE ACABAS DE DECIR?! - grito eufórica saori - NO QUIERO BLASFEMIAS EN MI SANTUARIO!

Ursäkta [disculpe], es que soy... soy católico... ( que me crea...) - tanto y se tronaba los dedos - PERO LUEGO HABLAMOS MI DIOSA... TENGO QUE IR POR MI FAMILIA HASTA LA CUIDAD! LUEGO VUELVO! - grito para después salir corriendo, pero fue detenido

espera afrodita te quiero presentar a... - dijo death

lo siento, pero tengo que ir por ellos... sera al rato (o nunca) Förlåt [perdón]... - al instante que se iba

y quien era la linda muchachita angelo? - pregunto Hakurei, poniendo nerviosos a todos los santos presentes e incluso a saori

este... tío, creo que no era mujer...- mencionó uno de sus sobrinos

como que no era mujer manigoldo... POR FAVOR TAN SOLO HAY QUE DARLE UN VISTAZO... - prosiguió harukei - además hay más lindas chicas, hay tienes a la peimorada, aquella rubia y la peliturquesa de semblante serio - pero de la tres personas que mencionó una en verdad era mujer

abuelo, sabes a quien mencionas te? - dijo mu

no, mu.. quienes son las preciosuras? para que me las presentes, o solo las quieres para ti solito? - dijo sin saber nada y aumentando la ira de unos cuantos santos...

NO LE PERMITO QUE INSULTE A MI MAESTRO VIEJO RABO VERDE! - le grito hyoga - EL NO ES UNA MUJER! HACÍ QUE DISCULPE SE

no es mujer...? - teniendo una negativa por parte de mu - bueno eso no importa... siempre lo quise hacer con un hombre...

AHORA SI LO MATO! - dijo milo para saltarle encima - EL ÚNICO QUE PUEDE TOCAR A CAMUS SOY YO, EL ES MIO! - y tanto el mencionado no sabía donde meterse de la vergüenza

quien es el único que puede tocar a mi hijo? - pregunto una voz desconocida de acento francés - no creo que el tenga un letrero que dija que te pertenezca, o si camus? - dijo un hombre de lentes y pelo verde, quien iba acompañado de una mujer y un joven como de 18 años

ESTO DEBE SER OBRA DE HADES! QUE MAS ME PUEDE PASAR? QUE A HYOGA LO PARTA UN RAYO! PUES FIJEN SE EN VEZ DE HACERME UN DAÑO ME HARÍAN UN FAVOR! - grito camus al cielo

MAESTRO... bueno es la ultima vez que lo defiendo y mantengo a milo alejado de acuario - le contesto el cisne

OMG... hyoga yo solo lo dije por que estaba desesperado, sabes que nunca lo diría de verdad - trato de reparar camus

esta bien maestro... hola señor Degel, señora Serafina y gusto de verte Tokisada - saludo amablemente

es bueno verte pequeño - dijo Serafina mientras lo abrazaba - creo que camus sigue con esa actitud, verdad hyoga?

se puede decir que si... - dejándose abrazar

camus me puedes explicar esta ridícula escena? - interrumpió de Degel

lo que pasa... es que... MILO TIENE UN DESORDEN MENTAL... le pasa cuando se pone nervioso, por eso esas estupideces padre... pero se le pasa... VERDAD MILO? - mientras lo pechiscaba sin que se dieran cuenta

es cierto señor Lemoin... por ejemplo ya se me paso... - tanto se sobaba la zona pechiscada

por ahora les creo... - dijo sin muchas ganas

hijo, tu padre viene mal humorado por el viaje y... - pero la interrumpieron

y por que casi lo mata un loco - mencionó tokisada

como que un loco? - pregunto camus

es que un idiota iba bajando corriendo, se tropieza conmigo... - a claro degel - no puedo creer que existan esa clase de personas en el mundo

y como era? - insistió milo

un joven de pelo celeste, que a mi parecer es travestí... - volvió a decir...

angelo... no ese muchacho es el mismo que le dijiste afrodita? - intervino manigoldo, pero su conversación la escuchaban todos

si padre... por que? - contesto death

es que se parece mucho a alguien que conocí, bueno diría que es el, solo que con el pelo ondulado - dijo pensativo

O SI... Y AHORA ESE ESTUPIDO SALE SIENDO FAMILIAR DE LOS VAUGHAN NO? - mencionó degel

se refiere a los de suecia, en especial a la familia Löfgren Vaughan? - respondió saori

a quien más me podría referir señorita, si se parece demasiado a albafica Vaughan - mientras le observaba

y como no... si Albafica es su papá - interrumpió shura

QUE? - se oyeron al unísono, degel y manigoldo

angelo, entonces como se llama ese joven? - atino a decir su padre

POR ZEUS! DENUEVO CON LO MISMO... EL SE LLAMA ALDEHEID LÖFGREN VAUGHAN! - grito arto de la situación

NO! el no... - contesto nervioso degel - MALDICION! CAMUS POR NO ME DIJISTE QUE VIVIAS CERCA DE EL!

por que no me era permitido hablar sobre otra familia milenaria si estas no se conocen... - se justifico el acuariano

como que milenaria? - degel se puso aun mas nervioso

facil, es el santo de piscis - dijo death

hay no... y yo que lo insulte hasta los antepasados... 


	3. reunion familiar? parte II

capitulo 3: reunión familiar? parte II

degel, mi amor... POR FAVOR YA CALMATE! - grito Serafina mientras le propinaba una buena cachetada

AUCH! SERAFINA! - dijo degel desde el suelo, ya que la cachetada de su esposa lo había mandado ahí

lo siento, pero te pusiste histérico - se justifico - mejor ya deja de pensar que insultaste a ese chico y ponte a pensar EN TU PADRE...

que le paso mi abuelo mamá? - pregunto camus

nuestro querido padre dejo a al abuelo en el aeropuerto - contesto tokisada

pero... por que? - continuo camus

las maletas se perdieron, y no era necesario que todos nos quedáramos a esperar por ellas o si? - respondió degel - no creo que se pierda, ya esta muy grandesito como para eso...

mi amor estas peor que mi sobrino - reprocho serafina

no madre... mi papá puede ser lo que quieras, más nunca sería la presa de un pedófilo, tal vez el lo sea, pero nunca la presa - menciono tokisada quitado de la pena - pero por que me pegas?

por insolente - dijo degel después de darle un zape - además el pobre de tu primo no sabe lo que hace, ha sido manipulado... y deberías de compadeserte de SORRENTO...

( por favor que no sea el mismo sorrento ) - rezo saga

tu padre tiene razón hijo, sorrento no sabe en lo que hace, por que eso de andar con un hombre, que aparte de le lleva más de 10 años es su superior, pobre de mi hermano cuando se entere en que se a metido su pequeño... - agrego serafina, tanto y saga se lamentaba por kanon

madre... enserio... que les paso durante estos años? - dijo camus - por que nunca pensé que fueran tan... tan... habladores..

yo no soy hací, solo cuando me pongo nervioso, y me puse hací por insultar al hijo y nieto de las personas a quienes admiro y me encantaría conocerlos, pero dudo que pueda después de lo que hice - se "defendió" degel

SI! TE GANE REGULUS! - grito de pronto un pequeño castaño como de 5 años a otro de igual aspecto pero como de 9

solo te deje ganar tenma, por que después andas llorando - contesto el otro niño

tenma, regulus? - le hablo aioros - que hacen solos?

AIOROS! - gritaron los dos para después correr hasta donde estaba y abrazarlo

ah... y ahora se olvidaron de mi o que? - menciono indignado aioria

no es eso aioria, es solo que aioros estaba más cerca... verdad tenma? - pregunto regulus - lo que pasa es que jugamos carreritas para hací no aburrirnos...

y su padre? - pregunto aioria

hay viene... también tío sisifo, tía sasha, tío mycenae y kaiser - contesto el más pequeño

TENMA, REGULUS! - grito un hombre de mediana edad - que les dije niños.. que no corran por que se pueden caer... no ven que el camino estaba horrible... regulus por favor piensa en tu hermanito...

lo siento papá, no va a pasar de nuevo - dijo regulus

tío Ilias no les paso nada... no creo que sea necesario regañarlos, solo son niños - interfirió aioros por sus primitos

creo que tienes razón, además de que estoy un poco cansado de venir correteandolos.. tus padres están un poco atrás... me voy a sentar un poco - así tomo asiento el las gradas y fijando su vista a uno de sus hijos - REGULUS! DEJA AL NIÑO SIN CEJAS!

pero papá, solo quería tocar esos puntitos en su frente - mientras retiraba sus manos de la frente de kiki, quien estaba confundido - quieres jugar?

eh... maestro puedo? - pregunto kiki a mu, quien asintió - si - tanto y se iban al centro del coliseo

y supuestamente eres el más joven ilias... - dijo la personificación mayor de aioros en tono de burla, quien llegaba con su esposa, y otros dos hombres, uno visiblemente mayor y su hijo - pareces mayor que nosotros con esos dos hermano...

callate sisifo, que de dos que tienes, no criaste a ninguno, por que de haber sido así estarías igual que yo - respondió ilias ante la mirada de todos los presentes quienes veían un espectáculo no poco común

uh... golpe bajo sisifo... no te dolió? - dijo sarcástico el mayor de los tres hombres recién llegados

y ahora habla el ardido de mycenae... - hablo ilias - hermano, ya superaste el hecho de que el hijo de sisifo sea el santo de leo, en vez que kaiser?

CALLATE ILIAS! - grito mycenae

CLARO QUE NO... solo dijo la verdad... ya ni tu hijo esta hací... - continuo ilias - y veo por que te dejo tu esposa...

por favor cuñados... recuerden que son hermanos y deben no de andar peleando por tonterías - trato de calmar la única mujer que venía con ellos, pero todos los santos estaban realmente asombrados por ella, ya que sasha era igual, o mejor dicho una replica casi exacta de saori, solo que mayor y con el pelo corto

ya veo de donde aioros saco el don de la palabra, por que de mi hermano esta como que un poco difícil la situación - halago mycenae

hola mamá... - dijo aioria para acercarse le y abrazarla, acto que también hizo aioros

hola, mis amores... - respondió su madre al saludo y abrazo - y donde están la luces de mis ojos?

mamá aquí estamos, no vez que te acabamos de abrazar? - intervino aioros totalmente confundido

hay hijo... no hablo de ti, ni de tu hermano o tu padre... - atino a decir sasha - hablo sobre mis queridos yerno y nuera... donde esta santiago y marin? - mientras los buscaba con la mirada

bueno mamá, marin esta en una misión, hací que llega en la noche... y shura... - tanto y lo buscaba - esta detrás de aldebaran... shura ven a saludar a mi mami...

buenos días señora Liakos... como ha estado? - dijo shura tanto y le besaba la mano como el verdadero caballero que es y maldecía a león dorado - buenos días a usted también señor - le dijo a sisifo

creo que nunca podremos quitarte lo formal shura - agrego sisifo - vez, yo te dijo por tu apodo, por que no me puedes decir por mi nombre, ya que apodo no tengo...

señor nunca podría... fui criado así y así me voy a quedar - se defendió shura - además siento que es una falta de respeto a ustedes...

ya vez sisifo, personas como el no se encuentran a la vuelta de la esquina, y no lo dijo solo por que sea mi hijo - intervino una voz perteneciente al padre de shura quien estaba a lado de otro hombre

EL CID! AMIGO MIO! - grito emocionado sisifo - como has estado? espero y bien... - tanto y le abrazaba - hola señor ionia - al tiempo y le estrellaba la mano al acompañante

espero lo mismo de ustedes... - contesto el cid - y tu que? no piensas saludar a tu padre y abuelo?

upppsss... perdón padre - dijo shura - abuelo deja el celular para hací poderte abrazar - reprocho al ver que ionia no se despejaba de dicho objeto

esta bien... ya voy... pero solo te dijo que con abrazarte no voy a ganar cientos de euros santiago... - y hací por fin se despejo del teléfono

y donde esta izo padre? - pregunto shura al notar la ausencia del mencionado

como que donde esta tu hermano?... - dijo al darse cuenta de que faltaba - padre y mi hijo?

me vez con cara de niñera fernando? - tanto y se apuntaba a la cara con nervios - izo tiene casi 22 años como para andar lo cuidando... ni que tuviera la culpa de que se perdiera...

CLARO QUE TIENES LA CULPA PADRE! - le grito el cid

me hablas a mi? - se volvió apuntar ionia

NO... LE HABLO A AQUEL HOMBRE - mientras señalaba a Hakurei - YA QUE MI MADRE TE PUSO LOS CUERNOS DE A METRO Y AHORA LE PREGUNTO DONDE DEJO A MI HIJO..

TU MADRE QUE!? EH ESTADO CRIANDO AL HIJO DE OTRO! - vocifero ionia - Y TU! TU! NO SALES VIVO DE AQUÍ PEDAZO DE... - pero fue interrumpido en su amenaza contra harukei

PADRE! CLARO QUE TE HABLO A TI! Y TE LO VOY A PREGUNTAR SOLO UNA VEZ MAS... DONDE ESTA IZO? - pregunto el cid totalmente enojado

es que... no me acuerdo... solo se que del avión si bajo, ya que le pague a una azafata para que lo cargara - trato de recordar ionia

como para que lo cargara? - esta vez la pregunta corría de parte de shura

santiago, lo que pasa es que a izo le dolía la cabeza Y EL INTELIGENTE DE TU ABUELO EN VEZ DE DARLE UNA ASPIRINA LE TERMINO DANDO UN SOMNÍFERO... - le respondió el cid

ya te dije que lo hice a propósito, ya no soporte su monologo " desde ahora mi vida a dar un cambio espiritual, me voy a convertir en budista " - se defendió ionia

shura, tu hermano no era judío? - intervino aioros, quien se había colado en la "conversación"

es que izo cambia más rápido de religión que de calcetines - contesto su "suegro" - pero ese no es el punto... además padre, se que no fue así, ya que hace un mes cuando YO SI te pedí una somnífero me diste una laxante y no puede pegar los ojos esa noche por estar metido en el baño...

YA ME ACORDE! como la azafata no lo aguanto tanto lo dejo en la sala de espera en el aeropuerto - dijo ionia

Y APARECIÓ EL SEGUNDO IRRESPONSABLE... - se oyó decir a serafina - este deja al nieto dormido en el aeropuerto y tu a tu padre...

mi amor... a mi padre lo deje que esperando nuestras maletas... - se volvió a defender degel - ESTE DE PLANO LA REGÓ... verdad camus? camus?- pero nadie le contesto - y camus?

fue al baño, degel - contesto serafina - dijo que no se tardaba

MIENTRAS TANTO EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL SANTUARIO

milo... por favor... - tanto camus se lo quitaba de encima

camus... entiende no lo vamos hacer como en dos semanas y quiero aprovechar... - dijo milo

pero antes... quiero decirte algo... DURANTE ESTOS DÍAS QUIERO QUE TE COMPORTES COMO LA GENTE NORMAL - sentencio camus

ah... camus mis papás me enseñaron a ser siempre yo... - reprocho el escorpio

cariño... oíste como mis padres se referían de kanon - le pregunto

en realidad... no... - contesto - ellos hablaban de el?

si, y eso que kanon no es la mitad de lo que tu eres - tanto y le acariciaba la cara

gracias mi amor - mientras le daba un beso

y como no... si el es un manipulador y tu un gandaya... el un olvidadizo y tu un irresponsable... el un boca suelta y tu... - pero no termino su en listado

ya camus... mejor sigamos con lo anterior y te prometo hacer lo mejor que pueda... ( antes que continúes con mis hermosas cualidades ) - al tiempo y lo empezaba a desvestir...

DE REGRESO AL COLISEO

YA PAREN! - grito shura al ver que seguía la discusión sobre izo - abuelo mejor presta me tu celular... voy a arreglar este asunto...

pero si tu tienes el tuyo - mientras lo escondía

no voy a gastar nada por tu errores... hací que dámelo - tanto y se quitaba de las manos y marcaba a algún numero - contesta... donde estas?... esta bien, hola, feliz?... en hora buena... no, eso no... es que quiero pedirte algo... vez a la sala de espera, hay debe de estar mi hermano... te acuerdas de las fotos que tengo de el?... bueno es el... despierta lo... se tomo unos somníferos... dile que vas de parte mía, el te va a reconocer... también llevo fotos tuyas en mi cel... para espantar a los ratones... entonces me haces ese favor?... te lo agradezco, eres el mejor... tampoco exageres... adiós... - tanto y colgaba

a quien le hablaste santiago? - pregunto su padre

a un amigo... - contesto shura - el se hará cargo de izo

bueno, creo que estoy un poco más relajado.. - se dijo así mismo el cid - me gusta ese olor... que es?

si no mal me acuerdo es... incienso... - le respondió sisifo - pero de donde viene?

SHAKA... - se oyó decir al unisono a los santos presentes exceptuando al mencionado

me pueden revisar, no traigo nada... - al tiempo que shaka mostraba sus manos vacías

al parecer te conocen bien, shaka - intervino un joven peliverde, vestido con ropa tradicional de la india, quien traía un incienso

es la primera vez que te veo vestido de tal forma fudo... quien te obligo? - pregunto el virgo

quien más... si no yo... - tanto y aparecía un hombre rubio, quien a primera vista era el padre del santo de la sexta casa

por que si se lo piden de buena manera, no lo hace - continuo un joven pelirrojo, el cual entre los tres vestía con mas accesorios - y si preguntas del por que de todo esto - mientras se apuntaba a las ropas y los inciensos - fue idea de nuestro padre, según el es para purificar el lugar donde me voy a casar...

ESPERA!- grito saori - tu eres shijima? - teniendo una repuesta afirmativa de parte de el - POR MI PADRE... - tanto y se le acercaba - supongo que sabes que soy athena, pero dime saori... ( MALDICION! ESTA MAS QUE BUENO... POR QUE LOS HOMBRES MAS GUAPOS SE CASAN? YA QUISIERA UNO COMO EL ) espero que su estancia sea de su grado... y su prometido? ( por que si no llega el hermano de dita, yo si me lo quedo...)

creo que tuvo un problema en el aeropuerto... - le respondió shijima tratando de alejarse de ella - pero NO TARDA EN LLEGAR...

papá ya nos podemos quitar todo esto - pregunto fudo

ya... - dijo asmita mientras que delante de todos se despojaban de esas muy tradicionales vestimentas, pero para la desgracia de saori, quien quería ver el cuerpo desnudo de shijima, ellos traían mas ropa debajo de aquella - por lo menos ya no siento tanto calor... eh... señorita athena que hace con la ropa de mi hijo? - al ver que la agarraba de donde estaban para olerla

es que... me encanta el olor a incienso ( que buena escusa saori ) - se justifico a su manera

entonces le regalo todos los que tengo - intervino fudo dándoselos

PERO MIREN... A QUIEN TENEMOS AQUÍ - se oyó decir a hombre como de la misma edad de shijima de pelo negro - AL DOCTOR VARDHAMAN EN PERSONA...

creo que es cierto lo que dicen... el mundo es un pañuelo - dijo sarcástico shijima - lo que menos me esperaba era encontrarme contigo abel...

y que crees que estoy feliz de la vida? pero que haces en este lugar? - preguntó abel

lo mismo que nosotros... - respondió una mujer peliceleste - además para que otra cosa esta aquí

bueno yo diría paradox, que si no esta para presenciar la boda, es por que el se casa - le contestó por obvias razones, su gemela...

y tiene mucha razón señora... yo soy quien me caso - afirmo shijima

YA SE!... cardinale te mando por un tubo... y por despecho te casas con alguien más - menciono abel

te equivocas... a cardinale le propuse matrimonio y adivina... el acepto... - contradijo el pelirrojo

eso no puede ser... el siempre a huido de eso compromisos... y como no saberlo, soy su ex... - volvió a decir el abel

tu mismo lo dijiste... eres su ex... y yo... soy su futuro esposo - encaro shijima

no se como mi cardinale se fijo en ti... - dijo abel tanto que también lo encaraba - pero lo que si se, es que tu no te vas a casar con el... - mientras se lo decía al oído

entonces te recomiendo que esperes sentado, bueno para que no te canses ... - devolviéndole la amenaza

abel... por favor deja lo... - hablo un muchacho igual a el, solo que con el color del pelo plateado - hola shijima - tanto y le daba la mano

a ti si me da gusto saludarte Caín - correspondiéndole el saludo

si nos disculpas vamos a saludar al distraído de nuestro primo, y no le hagas caso a mi hermano, solo esta celoso de tu relación con cardinale, pero el tiene la culpa - al tiempo que Caín se llevaba abel junto con unos hombres peliazules idénticos

MAMÁ! - grito saga mientras la abrazaba

este... saga... soy tu tía paradox, integra está allá - tanto y a ella le daba risa

perdón tía... es que ya les dije que se pongan algo para diferenciarlas - tanto y abrazaba ahora si a su madre - hola tío deuteros - dándole la mano

saga... soy tu padre - le contesto aspros

AH! mejor me callo... - dijo rendido saga - pero al menos a ustedes si los puedo distinguir...

bueno ya es algo... - contesto abel

se puede decir que si... como esta eso de que no puedes reconocer a tus propios padre primo... - le recrimino Caín - y tu copia?

kanon esta con poseidon en el fondo del mar, creo que le va a pedir permiso de venir - contesto el géminis...

por que? POR QUE? - se lamentaba death

que te pasa angelo? - pregunto manigoldo asustado

tengo... tengo... - pero no podía completar sus palabras

tienes hemorroides... - contesto hakurei

NO! tengo hambre... ya que athena dija que ya podemos ir al templo principal a comer... - dijo death - y creo que ya se le paso el susto o no?

nunca voy a olvidar la cara que pusiste hermano - intervino sage muriéndose de la risa - casi te un paro cardiaco cuando aquel hombre te amenazo...

pero no se preocupe señor, solo su hijo le jugo una broma, y el no termino haciendo le nada - trato de calmarlo yuna

fue lo bueno... pensé que ya me había quedado sin abuelo - dijo aliviado mu

ni que fuera para tanto, solo se iba a morir... - se le oyó decir a schiller

como puedes decir eso hijo... - reprocho su padre - tienes que ser más sensato

quieres que sea como tu? - teniendo una afirmativa - no gracias... por que quien en su santo juicio, se pone death toll?

el mismo que se pone una mascara del fantasma de la opera... - contesto death

gracias angelo... - le agradeció el tío

para empezar no lo hago por ti... lo hago por mi... ya que para mi desgracia, mi apodo empieza igual que el tuyo... 


	4. reunión familiar? parte III

Capitulo 4: reunión familiar? parte III

- REGULUS YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO JUGAR! - grito el pequeño temna

- no por que si pierdes lloras y te acusas con papá - le respondió su hermano quien jugaba con una pelota de fútbol con kiki

- te prometo que no lo hago... - tanto que ponía cara de cachorro

- esta bien... - dijo regulus - kiki te toca ser el portero

- ok, pero después a ti - al tiempo se se ponía entre dos piedras que simulaban ser los postes de una portería - tira primero tenma

- si... - dando una fuerte patada al balón, pero no contaba de que su "buena puntería" lo llevará a la cara de milo

- QUIEN FUE EL ESTUPIDO QUE ME TIRO ESTA PORQUERÍA A LA CARA! - grito colérico el escorpio sin saber quien le había pegado

- MILO! - le reprendió camus

- MIRA PEDAZO DE IDIOTA NADIE INSULTA A UNO DE MIS PRIMOS! - se le enfrento aioria

- Y TU QUIEN ERES GATO PULGOSO, COMO PARA AMENAZARME! - también poniéndose en frente de aioria

- tenma ve acá - le llamo ilias, minutos después

- si papá - dijo el pequeño llegando donde estaba

- hijo... vez y pídele una disculpa al joven a quien le diste un balonazo en la cara - le pidió ilias a su hijo

- señor... señor... - y tanto tenma le jalaba del pantalón a milo quien se había puesto una buena revolcada en el suelo con aioria

- que pasa niño? - le dijo sin prestarle mucha atención ya que lo había regañado, camus

- perdón por tirarle el balón a la cara - se disculpo tenma

- entonces fuiste tu quien me pego? - tanto tenma le asintió con la cabeza - no te preocupes, no me paso nada grave - mientras camus le seguía poniendo una venda en la cabeza y el niño se iba - camus, soy un tonto, yo pensé que había sido el otro, el cejudo, remedio de radamanthys...

- DUELE! - grito aioria tanto y se madre le aplicaba una pomada en el brazo por una raspadura

- aioria deja de moverte por eso te duele - le dijo sisifo - además quien te mando a darte de trompadas con el otro joven?

- no iba a dejar que le dijera de cosas a tenma - se defendió el león - donde esta seiya con las vendas?

- YA LLEGUE! - intervino seiya con un botiquín de primeros auxilios

- gracias cariño - le agradeció sasha y hací termino de curar a su inteligente hijo - por favor hijo a la otra piensa bien las cosas o ves a terminar como una momia - dijo al verle vendado casi por todo el cuerpo

- shijima en serio te piensas casar? - pregunto shaka al pelirrojo

- si, lo estuve pensando muy bien, y es lo que quiero... lo amo y lo aprendí de una forma que nunca olvidare - le contesto su hermano - y tu dime, como has estado? no tienes a nadie a tu lado

- se puede decir que bien y no, no tengo pareja - dijo mientras dio un suspiro al ver a aioria todo vendado y recibiendo reclamos de su madre

- pero tu te lo buscaste, shaka - le comento fudo

- no es cierto, yo no interviene en su pleito con milo - sin entender la indirecta de peliverde

- no habla de eso hijo... si no, que lo dejaste ir... - intervino asmita - recuerda que el muchacho fue hasta la india por ti, y tu solo lo ignoras te...

- YA! no quiero que me vuelvan a hablar sobre ese asunto - contesto shaka furioso, ya que sabía que era la verdad

- esta bien pero no te enojes - le trato de calmar fudo - mejor meditemos - mientras los 4 se ponían en posición y cerraban los ojos - on... - pero su meditación fue interrumpida por un movimiento

- TERREMOTO! MUJERES Y NIÑOS PRIMERO! ASÍ QUE... QUITAN SE DE MI CAMINO! - grito muy asustado seiya hasta que se topo con uno de los causantes de tal dicho fenómeno - AUCH!

- niño cuidado no vez que voy a pasar - le dijo un hombre de cabello de tonalidad plateado entre azul cielo, quien venía trotando y atrás de el venían otros 3 los cuales traían cargando a un hombre y una mujer

- creo que ya llegamos, señora Stratis - tanto que un joven rubio, fornido la bajaba de sus brazos

- muchas gracias ox, enserio ya no podía subir, los pies me dolían - le comento una mujer de pelo rosa

- MAMÁ! - grito emocionado milo, olvidándose de sus heridas, corrió hacía ella

- POR EL CIELO... MILO QUE TE PASO? - dijo muy asustada su madre - pero quien te vendo? al parecer quien lo hizo no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que hacía... KARDIA! DONDE DIABLOS TE METES CUANDO ALGUIEN TE NECESITA!

- por favor Sonia, relaja te - tanto que el venía de la misma forma que ella

- papá... pero... por que...? - pero no puedo terminar su frase al ver que un joven castaño oscuro, cargaba a kardia entre sus brazos

- que tiene?... - mientras el joven lo bajaba - gracias teneo...

- no fue nada señor... me sirvió como peso adicional para el ejerció - al tiempo que se reunía con otros hombres y saludaban a aldebaran

- creo que ya conozco que es la pena ajena... - se dijo a si mismo milo

- KARDIA! DEJA TUS ESTUPIDESES Y VEN A REVISAR A TU HIJO! - volvió a gritar, Sonia

- y por que lo haría? -le contesto mientras se estiraba

UNA... TU ERES DOCTOR... SEGUNDA... POR QUE ES TU HIJO... Y TERCERA... POR QUE SI NO LO HACES... TE PARTO TODA LA CARA! - amenazo su esposa

- se me lo pones por la buena, entonces si - tanto y se acercaba a milo - no te paso nada grave... te peleaste con un gato, verdad? - dijo al ver que su cuerpo tenía marcas de rasguños

- se puede decir que si... - al tiempo que miraba al león - pero ya me atendieron... no hay nada de que preocuparse...

- como que nada de que preocuparme... hijo, soy enfermera y se cuando un vendaje esta bien hecho... el tuyo parecía como su lo hubieran hecho con los pies - mientras se lo arreglaba y camus desviaba la mirada

- pero ya paso Sonia... - intervino kardia tanto y miraba a los presentes, y al parecer había reconocido a alguien - DEGEL!

- hay no... por favor que no venga... - rezaba el mencionado tratando de ocultarse

- no has cambiado en nada degel... - dijo kardia entando en frente de el

- eh... hola kardia... y al parecer tu tampoco, sigues siendo la misma persona inoportuna y molesta de siempre - diciéndoselo de la forma más directa

- JAJAJA... me gusta tu sentido del humor degel... bueno tengo que irme antes de que Sonia me venga a traer de las orejas - sin entender la indirecta muy directa...

- mi amor yo no lo encuentro tan molesto como me lo describías - le comento Serafina

- pero solo espera a te agarre confianza y veras... - respondiéndole - no puedo creer que tu camus puedas convivir con semejante clase de persona... a leguas se ve que es igual a su padre...

- ( changos... ya no le podre decir por la buena que soy su pareja ) pero en estos días vas a ver que solo se parecen físicamente - tratando de persuadirlo...

- extraño a Shiryu... - se lamento shun

- yo también... pero todo es por tu culpa shun - le contesto seiya

- hermano... - se acuso con ikki

- el tiene razón... si nunca hubieras enviado ese vídeo, el maestro dohko no lo hubiera mandado a china por su sobrino y Shunrei... - menciono ikki

- pero no le pongan toda la culpa... además la idea fue tuya ikki y shun solo hizo lo que le dijiste - dijo hyoga defendiendo al peliverde

FLASH BLACK ( una semana antes, en la pillamada en libra)

- que bueno que te quedaste seiya - se oyó decir a shun

- eso si... ahora ya podemos empezar... - menciono ikki

- y supuestamente que vamos hacer? - pregunto hyoga

- todo menos... que destruya el templo de mi maestro - intervino shiryu

- que les parece si jugamos verdad o castigo? - propuso ikki

- si... por que no, que puede pasar si lo jugamos - dijo shiryu

- YO EMPIEZO - grito seiya - hyoga, verdad o castigo?

- verdad... - respondió inmediatamente el cisne

- bueno... eh... has espiado a camus mientras este esta con milo y que paso? - le pregunto seiya

- que clase de pregunta es esa - tanto y se ponía nervioso - responde ganso que no tengo toda la noche - le regaño ikki

- ah... pero todo lo que se pase en libra SE QUEDA EN LIBRA... - dijo hyoga a lo cual todos asintieron - ok... hace unos días, mi maestro me regaño por algo que hice, por vengarme le iba a esconder su libro favorito y me metí a su cuarto, pero cuando lo tome, escuche que alguien entraba, era mi maestro y milo, quienes venían besándose y no tuve de otra más que esconderme en el armario... lo que paso después supongo que ya lo saben... estuve viendo todo como por 3 horas, y eso por que aioria fue a buscar a milo para ir a no se donde y que se les hacía tarde, mi maestro se quedo dormido después de que el se fue y para que no me descubriera, me tuve que salir como gusano, arrastrándome... - dijo todo eso tanto y se ponía rojo

- ya veo por que te traumaste esa semana, ya que ni comias... - se compadeció seiya - te toca...

- shun, verdad o castigo... - pregunto hyoga

- castigo... - dijo shun por miedo a que le preguntaran algo tan incomodo como lo que pregunto seiya

- a ver... que sera bueno... oh ya... shun quiero que vallas a cáncer y le robes unas botellas de vodka a death - le propuso el cisne pero los 4 se le quedaron mirando - que? esto no se va a poner bueno si no hay alcohol

- eso si... y ni modo hermanito te toco y vez - comento ikki

- pero si no vuelo que unos minuto... me buscan en el yumotsu... - tanto que shun emprendía su camino al cáncer, pasaron cerca de media hora cuando el peliverde volvió con tres botellas de dicho licor

- y como las conseguiste shun? - pregunto asombrado hyoga

- solo se las pedí a death y me las dio... dijo que ya empezaba a ir por buen camino y que me las daba con la condición de no decirle a dita que le me las regalo - contesto shun totalmente calmado

- OMG... yo cuando paso por su templo me da una patada por el trasero y a ti te regala cosas - dijo tristemente el pegaso, tanto que los cinco empezaban a tomar su contenido - es tu turno... shun...

- ikki, verdad o castigo? - le pregunto al hermano

- castigo... no pienso responder tontas preguntas... - menciono ikki

- esta bien... vez ah... piscis y corta todas las rosas que puedas... y deja las en acuario con una nota que dija que son de parte de milo para camus - propuso amablemente shun

- pero eso no es castigo para mi - le contesto el mayor

- no para ti, pero si para milo, me voy a vengar de lo que hicieron a hyoga, por que solo imagínate cuando afrodita se de cuenta - dijo con total calma

- y eso que dita es tu amigo - intervino shiryu

- lo es, y se que puede crear más, eso no es problema para el, pero eso lo le va a quitar lo encabronado... - volvió a decir el peliverde

- esta bien... además yo también quiero ver eso... - mientras ikki se iba escaleras arriba, volvió como en otra media hora - ya esta hecho... saben vi cuando camus las vio y el gandaya de milo dijo que le habían costado caras... pero tenemos que esperar hasta mañana por que dita esta con shura y se va a enojar cuando vea que no le quedo ninguna rosa... y me toca... shiryu, verdad o castigo?

- verdad.. - contesto secamente

- has tenido relaciones con... - pero no termino su frase

- CASTIGO! si dije castigo... - intervino rápidamente el dragón

- no es justo... pero lo acepto... nada más necesito que tu shun le hagas dos trenzas, hyoga vez y descarga esta canción - tanto se la decía al oído y el otro se iba - y tu seiya ayuda me a buscar algo de ropa con las amazonas, no nos tardamos

- que crees que me hagan shun?- pregunto muy preocupado shiryu

- en verdad no lo se, pero yo que tu si le respondía la pregunta a mi hermano - al tiempo y lo peinaba, tan solo pasaron unos cuanto minutos para que los tres llagaran

- toma ikki, la descargue en original y también en karaoke - dijo hyoga tanto y le entregaba una memoria USB

- ya tenemos todo... shiryu ponte esta esta ropa - mientras seiya le daba una vestido de mezclilla que le debería de quedar un poco mas abajo de los glúteos, unos mayones negros, un chaleco, unas balerinas altas - cuando termines te vamos a poner esto - tanto y le mostraba un kit de maquillaje

- te vez hermoso shiryu - comento ikki minutos después, entre risas - ahora vas a cantar esto...

- NO! NUNCA! - grito cuando vio la letra de dicha canción

- te jodes... ahora canta... y shun ponte a grabar con tu cel - ordeno ikki

- como los odio... - para después empezar con su suplicio -  
>hazme un mundo de caramelo llena el aire con algodón que los dulces caigan del cielo las estrellas piñatas son derrepente las alegrías se me antojan de corazón si me como a besos la vida chocolate los sueños son pa' que todo lo que este bueno siempre este a punto de turrón si los dulces son de colores los recuerdos también lo son en el cine las palomitas el calor para los raspados chocolate del abuelita para el frío del corazón picosita la vida dulcecito el amor sonrisitas de nieve que me regalen un rayito de sol arrocito con leche pa' vivir para darle sabor a todo lo que de pronto se queda triste se queda solo uooohh... quiero un mundo de caramelo donde todo sepa mejor y esa niña que llevó dentro se me escape del corazón pa' que juegue con sus amigos y se ría con todo el mundo que la risa de todo niño es la musica del amor hazme un mundo de caramelo llena el aire con algodón que los dulces caigan del cielo las estrellas piñatas son derrepente las alegrías se me antojan de corazón si me como a besos la vida chocolate los sueños son picosita la vida dulcecito el amor sonrisitas de nieve que me regalen un rayito de sol arrocito con leche pa' vivir para darle sabor a todo lo que de pronto se queda triste se queda solo uooohh... - tanto y terminaba de cantar<p>

- shun envía ese vídeo a quien sea... - ikki le dijo a su hermano

- NO! QUE DIJIMOS SOBRE LO QUE PASA EN LIBRA SE QUEDA EN LIBRA! - grito shiryu desesperado

- no pasa nada shiryu... solo se lo decía jugando... - se defendió el fénix

- HERMANO! lo decías jugando - teniendo una afirmativa - POR ATHENA!

- que paso shun? - le pregunto seiya tanto que hyoga le quitaba su celular y lo revisaba

- es que se lo envíe a aioros - dijo shun

- ah... aioros nunca le diría nada a nadie, así que no se preocupen - trato de tranquilizar seiya

- bueno, aioros nunca diría nada... pero... - intervino el cisne

- PERO QUE? - volvió a gritar shiryu

- pero... shun no se lo envió a aioros - tanto y todos se ponían pálidos - se lo envió a afrodita... - al tiempo que les mostraba el mensaje con el vídeo

MIENTRAS TANTO EN CAPRICORNIO

- DITA! tu cel esta sonando - le dijo shura quien estaba viendo la televisión

- gracias shura - al tiempo que lo tomaba - a ver shun que me mandaste... JAJAJAJAJA... SHURA VEN A VER ESTO!

- que paso ahora, como para que te pusieras como un lunático - llegando donde estaba, tan solo unos segundo después de que vio tal cosa casi se muera de risa - JAJAJAJAJA... MALDICIÓN Y A EL LE ENTREGUE EXCALIBUR JAJAJAJAJA...

- pobre del maestro de libra... YA SE! - tanto que empezaba a tocar su cel con gran determinación

- que vas hacer? - le pregunto la cabra aun riendo

- mandar este vídeo, a ti... y a los demás... listo - y en ese momento los celulares de todos los dorados, los de bronce e inclusive el del patriarca sonaron

- SHIRYU! - se oyó gritar a dohko desde el templo principal mientras estaba apunto de bajar al suyo...

FIN DEL FLASH BLACK

- nunca había visto a dohko tan molesto - menciono hyoga

- si, pero para nuestra desgracia nos puso a barrer y lavar por toda esta semana las escaleras de aries al salón principal como castigo - dijo shun

- ya ni lo dijas, por lo menos a shiryu lo mando al otro día a china, Y NO TUVO ESE CASTIGO! - vocifero el pegaso

- como sea ya paso... - intervino ikki - oigan quienes faltan? por que ya me quiero ir...

- veamos... - empezó seiya - los primeros en llegar fueron los cáncer y aries, de ahí acuario, después leo y sagitario, en seguida capricornio, mas tarde virgo, luego géminis, tauro y escorpio acaban de llegar... así que solo falta libra y piscis...

- por fin tu pequeño cerebro capta algo - dijo burlón el cisne

- QUE YA TE DIJE QUE ME OBLIGARON! YO NUNCA HARÍA SEMEJANTE COSA POR DECISIÓN PROPIA, GENBU! - grito de la nada el dragón acompañado de shunrei y un joven pelinaranja con el cual venía peleando

- ok, esta bien, pero nadie me va a quitar de la cabeza ese vídeo... además si no querías que nadie lo volviera a ver... por que lo sigues teniendo en el cel?- le reclamo genbu

- MAESTRO DIJA ALGO! - se acuso shiryu

- que te vez bien con vestido y trenzas - le contesto el maestro de libra

- por fin llegas... pensé que nunca ibas a volver a mostrar tu cara en el santuario después de eso - comento hyoga al verle ponerse rojo por lo dicho por su maestro...

- callate... - fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro

- saga por favor sientate que me estas mareando - le recrimino aspros

- no puedo... como le voy a decir a kanon que la familia de sorrento lo odia - tanto y caminaba en círculos

- hijo... quien fue que insulto a mi pequeño? - le pregunto integra

- su tía, es ella - mientras apunta a serafina - pero también su tío...

- integra para que preguntas si no les vas hacer nada... - cuestiono deusteros

- tal vez si, tal vez no... nunca se sabe... - le contesto a su cuñado

- SI... ya estas aprendiendo hermana, siempre hay que vengarse de esas personas despreciables - dijo emocionada paradox

- madre, no induzca a mi tía a cometer semejante acto - intervino Caín

- dejala, como sea, sera decisión de nuestra tía si le hace caso... - comento abel, tanto y se percataba de algo - por fin llego...

- quien acaba de llegar abel? - pregunto saga

- quien más... si no el y su familia... - mientras miraba en dirección por donde todos habían llegado - mi querido cardinale...

- y como te iba diciendo Krest, esa fue la ocasión en la cual pensé que me retiraba del escenario y me dedicaria en completo a la quimica - hablo un hombre pelirrojo a un pelinegro, quienes venían con otro peliceleste

- no puede ser... el es rugonis... - dijo degel con nervios - pero que hace rugonis con mi padre? y vienen con aquel muchacho, sera mejor disculparme con el - tanto y se acercaba al peliceleste - joven... quería pedirle perdón por lo de hace rato, no fue mi intención decirle todas esas cosas después de tropezarnos, usted no parece un travesti mal vestido... tampoco es una abominación de la humanidad... y que el mundo estaria mejor sin personas como usted...

- disculpe señor... lo conozco? - dijo el peliceleste confundido y visiblemente molesto

- se que ahora trata de borrar esa escena, pero necesito que me perdone... - siguió degel con sus disculpas

- degel... hijo no se de que hablas... pero el es albafica, creo que lo confundiste con su hijo adel... - intervino aquel hombre pelinegro

- y si es muy amable siga hablando sobre mi hijo, soy todo oídos... - se oyó decir a albafica - sabe, a mi me pueden decir lo que sea, me vale... pero nunca se atreva a volver a insultar a alguien de mi familia, y mucho menos a uno de mis hijos, a solo que quiera terminar en el hospital con graves heridas y veneno en todo su el cuerpo - amenazo públicamente y dejando a degel tieso

- ALBAFICA! DEJA DE AMENAZAR A LAS PERSONAS! NO VEZ QUE ES DE MALA EDUCACIÓN! - le regaño el pelirrojo

- padre... lo mismo que a mi me sobra de mala educación, a ti de ingenuo... - le contesto su hijo

- no se preocupe no va a volver a pasar - menciono degel mientras se iba - ( todos tenían razón, que albafica es una persona en el escenario y otra muy diferente fuera de el... )

- POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS... CALLATE! - grito un joven pelinegro a otro rubio - ABUELO... TODO LO QUE ME HA PASADO ES TU CULPA! - tanto que corría en dirección donde se encontraba shura con el cid e ionia - SABES LO QUE TUVE QUE SOPORTAR... DURANTE TODO EL VIAJE HACÍA AQUÍ, EL... - al tiempo que apuntaba al rubio con el cual había llegado - NO DEJABA DE HABLAR SOBRE SI... ES UNA PERSONA DESESPERANTE... A MI QUE ME IMPORTA SU ESTUPIDO APODO!

- mikael... que te he dicho sobre desquiciar a los demás? - pregunto rugonis

- que no lo haga, si quiero tener amigos... - contesto el joven - pero yo también te he dicho que no me dijas por mi nombre... para eso tengo un apodo y es...

- CABEZA DE CACAHUATE/ESTUPIDO PEJELAGARTO! - se oyeron al unisono dita y a otro rubio de pelo largo, quienes venían hechos una furia

- POR TU CULPA TUVE QUE GASTAR $200 EUROS, TODO POR QUE PERDISTE AQUELLOS CON LOS CUALES ÍBAMOS A PAGAR A LOS TRAJERON LAS MALETAS Y TU SOLO TE VAS CORRIENDO! - grito dita

- MIKAEL, EN DONDE TIENES ESA CABEZA! AL CASO NO TE DIJE ANTES DE PARTIR QUE METIERAS MIS ZAPATOS A UNA DE MIS MALETAS! AHORA POR TU GENIALIDAD SOLO TENGO LOS QUE ESTOY USANDO! - grito el otro rubio

- cardinale, mi amor calamate un poco - sugirió su prometido

- COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME SHIJIMA, SI EL BASTARDO DE MI HERMANO ME DEJO SIN ZAPATOS ESTAS SEMANAS! Y ME ENSUCIO ESTOS - vocifero cardinale tanto y mostraba sus zapatos color piel llenos de salsa de tomate

- PARA EMPEZAR YO NO SOY UN BASTARDO... SOY ADOPTADO! - reclamo mikael - Y YO NO TE LOS ENSUCIE!

- ENTONCES QUIEN FUE! - tanto que cardinale se ponía mas histérico

- ese fui yo... - contesto dita - es que se me antojaron unos hot dog con mucha kétchup y parte de esa cayo en tus zapatos sin que te dieras cuenta, después de eso, los que me sobraron se los di a mikael - tanto que hacia su voz mas chillona - PERO JURO QUE TENGO UNOS IGUALES, TE LOS VOY A REGALAR E INCLUSO LOS QUE NECESITES Y SI QUIERES MAÑANA VAMOS DE COMPRAS!

- ok, pero me pagas una cuarta parte de lo que compre - le dijo cardinale

- ya que me queda... - al tiempo que dita hacía cuentas mentales

- amor ya terminaste? - pregunto shijima a cardinale

- no, todavía estoy actualizando mi perfil... - contesto mikael con el celular en mano

- calmate cardinale, recuerda, cuenta hasta 10 y de ser necesario hasta 1000... - trato de tranquilizar el hindú al sueco

- MIKAEL! NADIE EN ESTE MISERABLE MUNDO TE VA A LLAMAR POR SEMEJANTE APODO ESTUPIDO QUE TE PUSISTE! - mientras tanto se ponía rojo del coraje - Y MUCHO MENOS MI PROMETIDO!

- si hubiera sabido que comportarse como un loco desquiciado, atraía a hombres guapos... lo hubiera hecho desde hace que tiempo - se dijo saori a si misma

- lo siento shijima, es que estoy un poco estresado con todo esto... perdón - se disculpo cardinale después de tal escena

- lo se cariño, no te preocupes.. - tanto que lo cargaba para besarlo con una gran pasión, dejando a todos como fuera de lugar sin saber que hacer

- MIREN UN OVNI! - grito mu para hací poder mirar a otro lado que no sea tal semejante muestra de amor de esos dos

- si, ahí hay uno - continuo milo con la farsa

- es muy grande - comento genbu tanto y apuntaba el cielo

- yo no veo nada... - dijo una voz conocida para todos

- shijima... que haces aquí y mi hermano? - pregunto dita al verlo a lado suyo buscando con la mirada a tan mencionado OVNI

- POR BUDA! - mientras todos volteaban para ver a cardinale tirado en vil suelo tratando de levantarse con una mano en las costillas

- solo no te mato, por que te amo shijima - al tiempo que se intentaba acomodar las costillas - creo que me fracture una...

- a ver, yo te ayudo cardinale - se ofreció abel sin perder tiempo para acercarse le

- no hace falta, yo voy - intervino el pelirrojo hindú

- si, pero yo soy ortopedista, y se de huesos - dijo abel

- en eso tiene razón... tu eres neurólogo no me ayudarías mucho - contesto cardinale, tanto y abel le ponía en frente y lo revisaba con mucha precisión para el gusto del segundo

- no te paso nada grave, solo voy a tener que acomodarlas - mientras lo abrazaba por enfrente y lo alzaba, utilizando la misma técnica de cuando alguien se asfixia y así logrando que todos los huesos de cardinale tronaran a la par

- hay... - dijo cardinale tan aliviado que se le notaba en la cara - eh... abel...

- si mi rosa... - contesto el doctor especialista en huesos

- ya me puedes soltar y mi nombre es cardinale, y ya no tienes por que nombrarme de esa forma - comento el rubio tanto y el otro lo dejaba libre

- lo siento... es que se me olvido - trato de defenderse el pelinegro

- BUENO CREO QUE YA ESTAMOS TODOS... HACÍ QUE PODEMOS IR AL SALON PRINCIPAL, LES TENGO UN BANQUETE Y AHÍ PODRÁN PRESENTARSE PARA CONOCERLOS... - intervino saori mientras todos la seguían en camino por las doce casas

- seiya... seiya... - shaka le hablo por lo bajo, pero este no le hizo caso, asi que no tuvo otra mas que abentarle una piedra que se encontro en el camino

- auch... shaka si querias hablar conmigo solo tenias que pedirlo - tanto y se sobaba donde le habia caido tal objeto - que quieres?

- como que para que? seiya, porfavor dime que si lo pudiste hacer o no te doy las figuras de esos caballos que quieres - sentencio el virgo

- SHAKA! por que clase de tonto me tomas? no me contestes... - respondio seiya - y si, todo esta preparado... pero eso en que puede afectar su relacion?

- por que le van a decir que es de parte de mi hermano... además solo lo quiero ver sufrir un poco... solo espera a que llegue lo bueno... - al tiempo que los dos empezaban a caminar detras de los demas 


	5. santos no tan santos

Bueno aquí les traigo otro capitulo de esta historia, les quiero agradecer a los que se han tomado la molestia de leerlo... no actualizo seguido por que tengo otra historia que escribir, esta no cumplía con los requerimientos así que solo la tengo publicada en amor yaoi bajo el nombre de " nueva oportunidad " y como había dicho en un principio esta un poco ligada con esta, por que hago referencias de algunas escenas de mi otro fic en este, por ejemplo: del por que Aioria es pareja de Marin, entre otras que ya o apenas voy a integrar... inclusive en aquel puede que ponga la razón del por que Shaka no quiere a Cardinale ( no sera tan claro de visualizar ), pero ese sera como el penúltimo capitulo que haga...

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES

capitulo 5: santos no tan santos

- por favor dijanme que esas escaleras son de adorno y no vamos a pasar por ellas... - dijo Paradox al mirar las largas escaleras

- supongo que con la reconstrucción del santuario, le habrán puesto un ascensor - mencionó Serafina

- lamento informales que NO... - contesto Saori - fue lo único que dejamos igual, pero se van acostumbrar, yo lo hice... - al tiempo que empezaban a subir

- Ox... muchacho me vuelves hacer el favor?... - pregunto Sonia al joven rubio

- si señora - tanto que la tomaba en sus brazos para cargarla - sujete se que va a ser un camino muy largo

- papá que ni se te ocurra... - se le oyó decir a milo - que ya me hiciste pasar vergüenza como para que vuelvas hacer...

- hay hijo... pero como crees... - le respondió kardia desviando la mirada ya que si lo pensaba

- pero por que a ella la cargan y a mi no? - se quejo Sasha

- no te preocupes mi vida... que no vas a subir todas estas escaleras tu sola... - contesto Sisifo - Aioria, carga a tu madre...

- QUE?! y por que no la cargan tu o Aioros - vocifero el león

- por que a ti te toca de aquí al templo de virgo, después Aioros hasta piscis y al ultimo yo - dijo Sisifo sin prestarle atención a los gestos que sus hijos hacían en ese momento

- pero que chiste tiene... tu solo la vas a cargar de piscis al templo principal y nosotros por seis templos - esta vez fue Aioros quien tomo la palabra

- esta bien... para que no sientan mal... pueden cargar a sus primitos cuando no lo hagan con su madre - mientras Sisifo empezaba a subir y Aioria no le quedaba de otra que llevar a su mamá

- YA NO PUEDO MÁS! - grito agotado, fudo - a quien se le ocurrió semejante suplicio...

- no te quejes hijo, recuerda que tu hermano tiene que subir siempre por aquí - le contesto asmita mientras todos estaban a punto de llegar al cuarto templo

- ALTO! - Saori se puso en frente para que nadie pasara - antes que nada... death hiciste lo que te ordene?

- para mi desgracia... si, y aun no puede creer que acepte semejante cosa, nunca debí quitar mis pobres mascaras de las paredes... - dijo death fastidiado

- DEATH TE LO VOY A VOLVER A REPETIR, SI VUELVES A ENCAMINAR A SHUN POR LOS VICIOS... NO SERA LO ÚNICO QUE LE PIDA A LA SEÑORITA SAORI QUE TE HAGA QUITAR... - advirtió dita

- MIRA FLORESITA, A MI NADIE ME AMENAZA, MUCHOS MENOS TU... - contesto en cáncer

- COMO ME LLAMASTE PEDAZO DE ANIMAL?! NO VUELVAS A DECIRME FLORESITA - prosiguió el peliceleste

- Y SI LO HAGO... QUE? ME VAS A MATAR DEL ABURRIMIENTO... AH, NO ESO YA LO ESTAS HACIENDO.. - volvió a retar, death

- CALLENSE LOS DOS... NO PUEDEN ESTAR MÁS DE CINCO MINUTOS EN PAZ! - grito Shura - dije que se callen, dita, no hables... dije que no - al ver que estaba a punto de protestar - vez... calladito te vez más bonito...

- enserio? - pregunto ilusionado dita

- la verdad... no, tienes unas visibles ojeras y cara de haber vomitado - respondió Shura tranquilamente

- SHURA DE CAPRICORNIO, TE VOY A MATAR! - mientras que dita se le abalanzaba

- POR EL AMOR DE ZEUS... QUE HICE? - tanto que corría escaleras arriba, para adentrarse a cáncer con el piscis siguiéndolo

- hay no... SHURA NO TE ATREVAS A DESTRUIR DE NUEVA CUENTA MI TEMPLO... - siendo death, quien ahora les seguía

- Y TU NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLO! - intervino Aioros detrás de el

- HERMANO NO VALLAS... NO QUIERO QUE TE VUELVAN A MATAR! - dijo Aioria dejando a su madre, para ir en auxilio del sagitario

- AIORIA! NO SON TUS PROBLEMAS... VUELVE AQUÍ!... - grito Shaka, comenzando a caminar hacia el, y tratar de persuadirlo

- SHAKA DETENTE! NO VAS A PODER CON TODOS! - corrió Camus hacia en templo

- PERO TU TAMPOCO LO HAGAS! - esta vez siendo Milo

- MILO... QUE HACES... TE VAN A DESPEDAZAR! - fue tras el, aldebaran

- ALDE... VAN HACER LO MISMO CONTIGO SI VAS! - se oyó decir a Mu

- NO LE DES ESE EJEMPLO A KIKI, MU! - grito Saga para adentrarse el también a la cuarta casa

Lo que se oyó después eran gritos, amenazas de muerte, groserías, muchas cosas rompiéndose a la par y los ataques de cada uno de los once "santos"

- creo que me cambiaron a mi hijo... - comento el cid - juro que no era así...

- desde cuando a Adel, le importa su físico? - pregunto Rugonis

- desde el mismo día que te empezaste hacer facial - contesto Albafica

- creen que sera conveniente pasar? - pregunto Kardia

- SHION... DOHKO! VAYAN Y DETENGAN A ESOS REMEDIOS DE SANTOS! - grito Saori

- pero mi señora, nos vamos a tardar horas... acuerde, se hace una semana, cuando Milo corto todas las rosas de Afrodita y cuando este se entero, que fue esa misma noche, lo estuvo correteando por todo el santuario como hasta las 4 de mañana - comento Shion

- y eso que los muchachos nos ayudaron... ahora la cosa no es de dos, si no de once... - intervino Dohko - nosotros solos no vamos a poder con ellos...

- no se preocupen... yo voy por mi hijo... Ox, cariño me puedes bajar... - dijo Sonia

- si señora, y si quieren voy por Aldebaran - tanto que Ox la bajaba

- SI! y por que ustedes no van por uno, ya que pueden controlarlos sin tantos problemas... - propuso Dohko

Y siguiendo las palabras del viejo maestro, unos valientes entraron al templo del gran cangrejo... minutos después...

- ya no se oye nada... así que podemos continuar - dijo Saori con un pie dentro de la cuarta casa

- que tal y se mataron entre si... SOY HIJO ÚNICO! - grito alegre Mikael

- Mikael ven aquí - le hablo Albafica

- no... que me vas hacer? - pregunto temeroso el rubio

- dije que vengas... - y cuando se acerco, el peliceleste le dio un buen zape en la cabeza - para que dejes de decir estupideces...

- QUE NO ME JALES... NI QUE FUERA UN ANIMAL! - se oyó decir a death, quien era jalado del cabello por Manigoldo

- tu te lo buscaste... quien te manda a romperle la silla en la espalda a Hakurei - recrimino el mayor estando en una sala donde los demás acababan de llegar

- MAMÁ NO VEZ QUE PONES EN VERGÜENZA!... NO... DUELE! ME VAS A DEJAR SIN OREJA! - esta vez siendo Milo el gritón a causa de que Sonia, como buena madre que es, lo jalaba de las orejas

- VERGÜENZA! VERGÜENZA LA QUE ME HACES PASAR JOVENCITÓ! - tanto y se las apretaba mucho mas

- QUE YO NO FUI QUIEN TE PEGO CON LA SILLA! - se defendió Mu

- ENTONCES QUIEN FUE?... POR QUE HASTA AHORA ERAS TU QUIEN ESTABA A MIS ESPALDAS - tanto que Hakurei tomaba asiento en un sillón

- NO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO PADRE! - grito Aioria

- claro que puedo hijo... desde mañana seras la niñera de Tenma y Regulus... - sentencio Sisifo

- Ox, por lo que mas quieras... YA SUELTA ME! - dijo Aldebaran quien estaba siendo víctima de una llave en el brazo por parte su hermano

- ni que doliera... pregunta le a Teneo, el no se queja tanto - al mismo tiempo lo soltaba

- en serio, lo siento madre... - se disculpo Aioros

- no te preocupes, solo defendías a Santiago - se compadeció, Sasha

- y por que mi madre no vino? A ELLA LE CORRESPONDÍA... - pregunto Saga en la misma situación que Milo

- por que ella no es capaz de ponerte en tu lugar... - le contesto Paradox

- ESCUCHA ME BIEN SANTIAGO DE MENDOZA! QUE TE PASO POR ESA CABEZA, CUANDO ME ARROJAS TE EL JARRÓN! - reclamo El cid

- PERDÓN.. PENSÉ QUE ERAS DEATH, YA QUE YO LE DI CON LA ESCOBA ANTES... - respondió Shura en modo de defensa

- shaka que te paso? la meditación ya no te sirve o que, hermano? - pregunto Shijima tranquilamente

- no lo se, es que iban a moler a golpes a Aioria y el pobre no iba aguantar - se justifico el virgo

- ahora soy yo quien te desconoce... - dijo Serafina indignada

- pero tenia que intervenir, se iban a matar... MAMÁ NO ME MIRES ASÍ! - tanto que Camus se tapaba los ojos para no ver la mirada acusadora de su madre

- ALCANZÓ LO QUE TE ENSEÑE NO LO APRENDISTE... POR FAVOR DEMUESTRA QUE ERES MI HERMANO! NUNCA, PERO NUNCA LE DIJAS DE FRENTE A TU VÍCTIMA QUE EN ESE INSTANTE LO VAS A ELIMINAR, POR QUE COMO EN ESTE CASO, EL HUYE! SIEMPRE ESPERA A QUE ESTE DISTRAÍDO! - grito a todo pulmón Cardinale, quien regañaba a dita por su falta de astucia, sin importarle quienes los miraban - mira, el mejor asesino no es aquel que mata a cientos de personas... si no aquel, que mata sin dejar evidencias... y cuando un amigo o familiar cercano te dice " mate a una persona " tu debes contestar " donde lo enterramos "

- y tu como sabes? por que para empezar tu profesión es todo lo contrario... - pregunto el piscis

- eh... bueno yo... solo... no es que haya matado por accidente a la vaca favorita de mi próximo suegro... y... que después la enterré con ayuda de Shijima a las orillas del río Ganges... - contesto el rubio con nervios

- QUE? - se sorprendió Shaka al oír semejante cosa - ( Cardinale, ya tengo otro motivo por el cual despreciar te... )

- SHIJIMA ME DIJISTE QUE ANABEL SE HABÍA PERDIDO!... respira, no te enojes... - trato de calmarse Asmita

- QUE QUERÍAS QUE TE DIJERA! QUE ME ESTABA PELEANDO CON CARDINALE, POR QUE A TI SE TE OCURRIÓ MENCIONAR A MEDEA...Y QUE DE FURIOSO ME LANZO CIENTOS DE ROSAS, Y PARA QUE EL NO ME MATARA, TUVE QUE PONERLA DE ESCUDO, YA QUE A FUDO NO SACO A PASTAR A NINGUNA DE TUS VACAS! - respondió Shijima de una forma un poco inusual, gritando

- ah... algo me decía que nunca debí mencionarla, ahora veo la razón... COMO QUE FUDO NO LAS SACO? ahora por tu culpa hijo me quede sin Anabel - recrimino el rubio al peliverde

- a cualquiera se le puede olvidar... pero yo no mate a tu vaca, reclama le a ellos... - se justifico, Fudo

- hijo, fue un accidente, no me voy a enojar con Cardinale por eso... además ya me regalo un becerrito - dijo Asmita

- pero si hubiera sido alguno de nosotros, si que nos ves con cara de piñata... - menciono Fudo en modo de berrinche

- bueno, si ya terminamos con esto... continuemos en camino al templo principal - intervino Shion

Pasaron muchos, pero MUCHOS minutos para que toda la caravana de personas llegaran hasta aquel templo, eso si, un poco cansados...

- MATEN ME! YA NO AGUANTO LAS PIERNAS! - grito Tokisada para tirarse a un costado de un pilar

- SI HUBIERA SABIDO QUE SON TENIA QUE SUBIR TANTO... NUNCA HUBIERA PERMITIDO QUE TE CASARÁS EN EL ESTE LUGAR SHIJIMA! - se expreso Asmita

- mi amor pero que has comido últimamente?... ya no te aguanto - se quejo Sisifo quien traía a su esposa en brazos

- PENSÉ QUE ESTA VEZ YA NO ME CANSARÍA! - se le escucho decir a milo

- y eso que llevamos 13 años subiendo estas escaleras... - mencionó shura

- PERO DE QUE SE QUEJAN?... yo no siento nada - dijo tranquilamente dita

- por fin llegamos todos... pasemos al comedor, por que siento que mas de uno le rugen las tripas además de Aioria y death - intervino Saori llamando la atención. Y ya en el comedor - Antes que nada, quisiera que se presenten... en espacial a esas personas, quienes son la causa de que ustedes este aquí... - tanto que los novios pasaban a un escenario donde se encontraba la diosa

- principalmente, les agradezco que puedan estar con nosotros en ese momento tan especial... yo soy Shijima Vardhaman, soy hermano mayor de Shaka, el santo de virgo, tengo 25 años y soy neurólogo

- buenas tardes, me llamo Cardinale Löfgren Vaughan, soy hermano mayor de Afrodita de piscis, tengo 24 años y soy doctor general, y en verdad muchas gracias...

- bueno ahora... presentencen por orden zodiacal por que si no me confundo y también ustedes - refiriéndose a los santos dorados - ya que tampoco sus familiares deben saber quienes son sus compañeros... pero para no tardar, solo dijan sus nombre, profesión y parentesco que tengan con cualquiera de mis santos

- señorita athena, mi abuelo es cáncer... - menciono Mu

- ah, ya entendí... entonces presenta te y que el lo haga con los cáncer - dijo al darse cuenta que aparte de Shion y Kiki, era el único aries

- soy el guardián del primer templo, Aries, mi nombre es Mu Ambadar Minardi, y estudio ingeniería industrial

TAURO

- Juan Carlos Silva, algunos saben que cuando una persona es consagrada al segundo templo del zodiaco, esta se cambia en nombre por Aldebaran, soy Ing. informático

- Rasgado Silva, agricultor, tío

- Hasbinger Silva, Ing. agrónomo, primo

- Teneo Silva, Diseñador grafico, primo

- Oscar Silva, me pueden decir Ox, Arquitecto, hermano

GÉMINIS

- Saga Leventis Galanis, seguí los pasos de mi padre, Psicólogo, mi hermano Kanon no esta, pero somos gemelos, es el Lic. en desarrollo de negocios, y hasta ahora me doy cuanta del por que a Julian Solo le va muy bien

- Aspros Leventis, Psicólogo, padre

- Integra Galanis, Maestra, madre

- Deusteros Leventis, Doctor general, tío

- Paradox Galanis, Periodista, tía

- Caín Leventis Galanis, Lic. relaciones publicas, primo

- Abel Leventis Galanis, Ortopedista, primo

CÁNCER

- Death Mask - pero Saori le miro con ganas de ahorcarlo - pero mi nombre es Angelo Alessandri Minardi, criminólogo y ella es mi novia Yuna Bossio, es modelo - mientras la tomaba de la mano

- Hakurei Minardi, Ing. mecánico, abuelo de Mu y tío abuelo de Angelo

- Sage Minardi, Diplomático, abuelo de Angelo, aunque creo que no le gusta que le dijamos así, pero me vale, y tío abuelo de Mu

- Manigoldo Minardi, jefe de criminología en Sicilia, padre

- Doroteo Minardi, no me molesto si me dicen Death Toll, Forense, tío

- Schiller Minardi, Actor, primo

LEO

- Aioria Liakos Craven, estudio ingeniería eléctrica

- Ilias Liakos, Empresario, tío de Aioria, mis hijos Regulus y Tenma - tanto y los mostraba

- Mycenae Liakos, Director de una escuela, tío

- Kaiser Liakos, Ing. petrolero, primo

VIRGO

- Shaka Vardhaman, fui obligado a estudiar una carrera y tome una en la cual no tengo mucho contacto con la gente, soy diseñador grafico

- Asmita Vardhaman, profesor en la universidad de Benares, padre

- Fudo Vardhaman, estudiante, hermano

LIBRA

- Dohko Deng Han, terapeuta, filosofo, maestro, Psicólogo, matemático, escritor, soy un multi usos - dijo alegre

- Shunrei Deng Han, estudiante, soy su hija adoptiva - mientras y se ponía nerviosa

- Genbu Deng Han, estudiante, sobrino, bueno eso creo...

ESCORPIO

- Milo Stratis Drivas, estudiante de medicina

- Kardia Stratis, Cardiólogo, padre

- Sonia Drivas, enfermera, madre

SAGITARIO

- Aioros Liakos Craven, veterinario

- Sisifo Liakos, Lic. en derecho, padre de Aioros y Aioria

- Sasha Craven, maestra, madre

CAPRICORNIO

- Santiago de Mendoza, conocido como shura, Administrador

- Ionia de Mendoza, Economista, abuelo

- Fernando de Mendoza, me pueden decir el cid, Contador, padre

- Izo Devael de Mendoza, Ing. financiero, hermano

ACUARIO

- Camus Lemoine Varela, físico cuántico

- Krest Lemoine, Juez, abuelo

- Degel Lemoine, Abogado, padre

- Serafina Varela, escritora, madre

- Tokisada Lemoide Varela, estudiante, hermano

PISCIS

- Adelheid Löfgren Vaughan, mi apodo es Afrodita, no pregunten por que, algo que no menciono Cardinale es que todos en nuestra familia somos actores de teatro y cantantes de opera, pero aparte soy Bioquímico y tome cursos de enfermería

- Rugonis Vaughan, Químico farmacéutico, abuelo

- Albafica Vaughan, Botánico, padre

- Mikael Löfgren Vaughan, estudiante, hermano y todos me pueden decir... - pero no termino de decirlo por que...

- NO! - gritaron al unisono dita y Cardinale quienes lo tlaqueron como jugadores de fútbol americano

- Adel pasa me la cinta - le dijo a dita quien le dio una de color negra, enredándose la como si fuera una venda, alrededor de la boca y la cabeza - hací no podrás humillarnos

- y el no va a comer? - pregunto saori al verle

- supongo que si, pero tendrá que quitarse esa cinta... y lo mejor es que le va a doler - respondió dita - y que mando a preparar mi diosa?

- la mayor parte es comida japonesa y de ahí un poco de cada país de donde son - contesto Saori

EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL COMEDOR

- Seiya ya lo tienes?

- claro que si Shaka, pero no se van a dar cuenta?

- mira, este sushi es de pulpo y camarón, pero tu les vas a decir que es de camarón he inventa te un tipo de pescado rarísimo, por si te preguntan que aparte que tiene...

- y esto de que va a servir?

- para empezar les dices que es de parte de mi hermano, yo me lo voy a llevar a otro lado tanto que Cardinale se lo come, el es alérgico al pulpo...

- ya entendí... lo quieres envenenar...

- no... no lo veas de esa forma, solo tendrá una fuerte alergia... bueno voy por mi hermano y cuando yo me vaya se lo das.. - mientras se acercaba donde estaban la familia de dita con su hermano - Shijima, puede venir?

- que pasa Shaka?

- necesito que me ayudes, es que la señorita saori me dejo que diseñara un póster para su fundación pero quiero que le des el visto bueno, y que me dijas como esta, si le falta algo o no

- esta bien... donde esta?

- se me olvido en mi templo, me acompañas, vamos rápido

- ya que, solo le dijo a Cardinale - tanto y se le acercaba - mi amor, ahorita regreso, voy con mi hermano a su templo

- solo no te tardes - le contesto

- hola, soy Seiya - se presento ante ellos - hace unos días me entere que a usted - refiriéndose al rubio mayor - le gustaba el sushi de camarón y bueno, shijima me mando que le trajera unos y aparte tiene... eh... anguila - mientras se los entregaba

- no sabia que se hacían de anguila - comento Albafica

- pero ya sabes como son los japoneses, tal ves si ahí pero una cosa es que no los hayamos escuchado - intervino dita

- me tengo que ir espero y los disfrute - tanto y se iba

- se ven deliciosos - mientras Cardinale empezaba a comerlos

- pero da me, también quiero - dijo dita

- hijo me das uno? - pregunto Alba

- Cardinale, si no es mucha molestia - dijo Rugonis tratando que también le convidara de su comida

- si, además no me voy a comer todo este plato lleno - y entre los cuatro se fueron a una de las mesas que tenia el comedor para la ocasión, y así terminándose todo el contenido del plato - como que hace calor...

- ni que lo dijas.. me duele la garganta - comento Rugonis

- MALDICION... me pica - dijo dita, rascándose el hombro

- con que ahí están... me dejaron amordazado y para acabarla se comieron todo y solo me dejaron uno - reclamo Mikael para después comerse el ultimo - esta delicioso... pero, no eran alérgicos al pulpo?

- hijo, los cuatro, lo somos...- respondió Alba

- ah... y este sushi era surtido o todo de un mismo tipo? - pregunto el rubio

- de uno solo, por que lo preguntas Mikael? - siendo esta vez Cardinale

- por que acaban de comerse un sushi de camarón con pulpo... - contesto Mikael y los otros cuatro se miraron a la cara, notando algo desagradable

- PADRE ESTAS TODO HINCHADO? - grito dita

- ADEL TIENES RONCHAS EN TODO EL CUERPO - se oyó gritar a Cardinale

- POR LOS DIOSES... CARDINALE, ADEL Y TU ALBA ESTÁN HASTA MORADOS... MALDICION TAMBIÉN YO! - casi se desmaya en el acto Rugonis al notar ese detalle en su cuerpo

- POR MI PADRE QUE LES PASO? - se les acerco Saori con todos los demás invitados, ya que se espantaron por sus gritos

- DITA! sera mejor llevarlos a tu templo, ahí tienes tus medicamentos para la alergia - propuso de inmediato Shura

- ( hay no... yo solo quería intoxicar a Cardinale, no a toda la familia, dita me va a matar si se llega a enterar que fue a propósito ) - esos eras los pensamientos de seiya cuando vio lo que había ocasionado - sera mejor ir por Shaka - tanto y se iba e su búsqueda

Por si preguntan sobre las profesiones de los personajes, algunos los tome como según su signo podrían trabajar, por ejemplo capricornio, según a ellos les gusta la productividad, en otras palabras hacer dinero... A otros fueron al azar por que no se ocurría como que o no me gustaban... Hasta luego, esperó actualizar pronto... 


	6. primeros preparativos

capitulo 6: primeros preparativos

EN PISCIS

- PICA! - grito dita estando en la sala

- si... pero no te rasques - aconsejo su abuelo

- aquí está... pero no encontré la jeringas... donde están, dita? - pregunto Shura quien había traído un "pequeño" botiquín de medicinas

- en mi baño...PERO APURATE!

- parezco tu mozo... - tanto entraba al baño de su habitación - a ver... las tengo, pero a quien se le ocurre poner las jeringas en otro lado que no sean junto a las medicinas... - pero noto unas cajas dentro del bote de basura - pero, que es esto?... ya entiendo... Afrodita de piscis vamos hablar muy seriamente...

- SHURA! QUE DEMONIOS ESPERAS! A QUE ME MUERA! - se oyó gritar de nuevo dita

EN VIRGO

- a mi parecer le falta un poco de color... tal vez azul o verde... - recomendó Shijima

- tu crees? yo pensaba que le faltaba mas amarillo... pero creo que tienes razón... ya nos podemos ir... - mientras el guardaba el póster

- SHAKA! DONDE ESTAS? - entro corriendo Seiya - SHAKA... DITA... FAMILIA... SHUSHI...

- pero que que tratas de decir? - dijo Shaka, supuestamente sin saber de nada

- CARDINALE... SE PUSO MAL... ESTA TODO ROJO... - con las primeras palabras que logro decir el pegaso, Shijima salio como alma que lleva hades

- bien hecho Seiya... y como paso? - pregunto feliz el rubio

- NO COMPRENDES... NO FUE SOLO A CARDINALE!

- explicate...

- al parecer, no solo el era alérgico al pulpo... Albafica, Rugonis y dita comieron del sushi y se pusieron igual o peor que el... sabes que nos hará dita si se entera?

- no creo que se entere... diles que fue un accidente, comprenderán...

EN EL TEMPLO PRINCIPAL

- que pudo haber pasado? yo no sabia sobre sus alergias... - dijo preocupada Saori - creen que estén bien?

- no se preocupe mi diosa... el botiquín que tiene dita, mas bien parece un hospital... - trato de tranquilizar death - pero siento que debí ir con ellos...

- cariño, Shura fue... - se le acerco Yuna - el se hará cargo..

- no comprendes... no voy a estar tranquilo hasta que sepa que dita esta bien...

- por favor... no creo que sea para tanto, quedate - continuo Yuna

- basta, Yuna... ahora vuelvo ... - mientras salia en dirección a piscis

- ( ESTUPIDO! TE MALDIJO AFRODITA...! PERO TU NO TE VAS A QUEDAR CON EL... ESO TEN LO POR SEGURO! ) esta bien, cariño, no te tardes...

- y ahora que hacemos? - pregunto Milo

- supongo que ya se pueden ir a descansar... mañana vengan... tenemos que organizarnos con la boda... - propuso Saori

- pero señorita Saori... en donde nos vamos quedar? - siendo esta vez Shun - en virgo, en leo y acuario, las habitaciones van a ser ocupadas

- pero en aries, libra y sagitario casi no hay nadie... pueden quedarse en cualquiera de ellos... NO! me acorde que Dohko sigue molesto por lo que le hicieron a Shiryu... así que tu y Hyoga se quedan en aries y Seiya e Ikki en sagitario... - ordeno la diosa

- NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ESE GANSO SE QUEDE CON MI HERMANITO! - vocifero el fénix

- A QUIEN LE DICES GANSO, TECOLOTE!

- QUE DIABLOS ES ESO? - dijo Ikki mas enojado

- PUES... NO SE, PERO SE OYE BONITO... - le contesto el ruso

- pero, hermano, vamos a estar con Mu, quien es mas noble y casto que el? bueno sin contar a Shaka... o que te quieres quedar conmigo en aries... solo te dijo que Mu se levanta muy temprano y casi toda su comida consiste en vegetales... - intervino el peliverde

- eh... pero creo que debo confiar en ti Shun... YA VÁMONOS A SAGITARIO! - para después sacar a jalones al dueño de dicho templo - antes de que me vuelva conejo...

DE NUEVO EN PISCIS

- cardinale, cariño, por favor sal... no me importa como te veas - tanto que shijima tocaba la puerta de una habitación

- NO VOY A SALIR! ME VEO HORRENDO!

- AFRODITA SAL EN ESTE MOMENTO! - grito death

- LARGATE! NADIE DE NOSOTROS VA A SALIR HASTA QUE SE NOS PASE LA ALERGIA!

- y yo que? - se oyó a Shura dentro de la habitación - yo no estoy enfermo... me voy... - tanto que salia de esta - sera mejor que no los esperen... se les va a pasar hasta mañana... ya están bien... pero se ven chistosos... parecen tomates...

- cardinale... como veo que no vas a salir... vengo en la mañana, cuando estés mejor... te parece? - pregunto el pelirrojo

- esta bien... te quiero...

- yo también... bueno hasta mañana...

AL OTRO DÍA ( en leo )

- Tenma no lo hagas... - dijo Regulus

- pero... dice que el es un león... ahora es uno - le contesto el mas pequeño, quien bajaba de la cama de Aioria con una marcador negro

- bueno eso si... mejor volvamos a la cama antes que papá se de cuenta - tanto que salían

- hola pequeños... - les saludo Sasha en un pasillo - les gustaría desayunar unos hotcakes?

- SI... - al unisono

- que bueno, por que ya tengo unos... vayan por su padre y sus primos... - mientras volvía a la cocina

- Tenma, ves por papá y Kaiser, voy por Aioria - cuando llego de nueva cuenta el cuarto, toco la puerta - AIORIA, TÍA SASHA NOS ESPERA A DESAYUNAR! DIJO QUE TE APURES O NOS VAMOS A COMER TODO!

- YA VOY... - minutos después los sagitario y los leo ya estaban en la mesa, incluyendo a Seiya e Ikki - perdón... pero me quede dormido hasta la una

- hermano... como que te tomaste enserio tu papel... JAJAJA..

- pero hijo... - Sasha ya no pudo continuar por que al igual que su hijo mayor, estallo en risas

- Aioria... que te paso? - pregunto Regulus

- pareces un gagito... - intervino Tenma

- de que hablan? - dijo un muy confundido Aioria

- creo que no has visto en un espejo... toma para que veas lo ridículo que despertaste esta mañana.. - el mismo tiempo que Kaiser le entregaba un espejo

- SEIYA!... - grito al ver su cara con grandes bigotes y pestañas negras

- pero yo no te hice nada - tratando de defenderse - llegando le ayude a tu mamá a preparar el desayuno

- PERO QUIEN MAS PUEDE SER, SI NO TU! ESTO TIENE TU NOMBRE POR TODAS PARTES!

- dirás por todos los bigotes... - dijo Ikki

MINUTOS DESPUÉS

- pero por que tenemos que subir de nuevo? - se quejo Sonia en las escaleras hacia el templo principal

- por que athena dijo que nos quería ver en la mañana - le respondió Kardia

- y como sus palabras son ordenes tenemos que ir - comento Milo

- una pregunta hijo... estas peleado con Camus? - pregunto su madre

- no mamá... pero por que lo preguntas?

- es que los vi muy distanciados... como si no fueran nada - le contesto la peli rosa

- lo que pasa... es que Degel ni Serafina saben de lo nuestro y bueno no quiero dejar una mala impresión, así que voy a tratar de comportarme lo menos posible de lo usual..

- hay hijo... eso va a salir mal... pero bueno no me voy a meter en donde no me llaman - intervino Kardia tanto que llegaban

EN PISCIS

- que bueno es volver a la normalidad - dijo alegre Cardinale

- se que no me importa mucho mi apariencia, pero ya no parezco un monstruo - comento Albafica tanto tomaba un poco de café - este café esta delicioso...

- es de México... - intervino dita - espero y le guste señor Asmita - le dijo al rubio ya que ellos habían ido para desayunar

- siempre he tomado te... pero esto esta bueno... al igual que estos panqués - le contesto el hindú - quien los preparo?

- yo - afirmo Rugonis - pero me ayudaron, y al parecer si te gustaron Fudo - se dirijio a el al verle comer varios a la vez

- es que casi no comemos esto... y cuando tengo la oportunidad no la desaprovecho - siguiendo con su labor

- BUENOS DÍAS! - saludo Shura quien entraba con su familia - creo que llegamos en buen momento - tanto que le quitaba un panque de las manos a dita

- SHURA! ese era mio... - recrimino el peliceleste menor

- no gustan desayunar con nosotros? - pregunto amablemente Albafica

- no gracias, ya desayunamos... no se si les dijeron que Athena nos quiere en su templo - comento el cid

- es cierto, ya es un poco tarde, creo que tenemos que irnos - propuso Shaka mientras escondía unos panqués entre su ropa sin mucho éxito, para después salir con los demás

- dita necesitamos hablar - dijo Shura

- bueno, en un momento les alcanzamos... - tanto y se dirijia a su padre - de que quieres hablar?

- vamos a tu cuarto, que alguien nos puede oír - segundos después ya estaban dentro, pero shura se dirijio al baño y a su regreso traía 7 cajitas, las cuales el día anterior había observado - explica me para que son? PARA QUE SON ESTAS PRUEBAS DE EMBARAZO?

- Shura eso ya lo sabes, tu mismo lo dijiste... - le dijo nervioso

- dita, no estoy jugando... COMO SALIERON?

- 4 salieron fueron positivas... y lógicamente las otras 3 negativas...

- entonces por eso de tus malestares... de quien es?

- de quien mas...ni que me hubiera acostado con cien hombres... si no de el... pero no estoy completamente seguro... mi papá se entero que esperaba a Cardinale como hasta el cuarto mes, ya que por su sangre envenenada pueden llegar a alterarse los resultados, y me puede pasar lo mismo...

- y ya lo sabe?

- si... pero no le habíamos dicho a nadie hasta que estemos completamente seguros de ello... tengo miedo Shura...

- y por que? el te dijo que no te va a responder? - le pregunto preocupado

- no es eso... cuando le dije un tal vez, se puso feliz... pero, no estoy seguro de lo que vamos hacer...

- para empezar van amar a ese bebe, bueno en caso que la haya... ya me imagino a un pequeño peliceleste, corriendo por el santuario y armando alboroto...

- o uno de cabello plateado y ojos de color dorado...

EN EL TEMPLO PRINCIPAL

- PERO QUE HICE PARA MERECER ESTO? POR QUE DITA? - se lamentaba death a vista de todos en el salón

- ahora que te pasa? desde que pasamos piscis estas hací - regaño Manigoldo

- ES QUE TENIA LA ESPERANZA DE QUE ESTO NO PASARA... Y AHORA.. LO VOY A MATAR!

- no creo que sea para tanto... - comento Saga

- ES QUE NO ENTIENDEN... EL... YO PENSÉ QUE... QUE EL YA ESTABA AQUÍ! cuando pasamos su templo, no vi, y lo mas lógico era que ya estuviera aquí... llego y no esta... Y SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO CON EL! AL CAZO NO CONOCE QUE ES UN RELOJ! ODIO QUE SIEMPRE NOS HAGA ESPERAR!

- PUES YO ODIO TU EGOCENTRISMO! ASÍ QUE TE CALLAS O TE CALLO! - le contesto dita entrando con Shura

- DITA... NO TE ATREVAS... recuerda lo que acabamos de hablar - esto ultimo Shura se lo dijo a la oreja - bueno death, ya estamos aquí... podemos empezar...

- esta bien... - tomo la palabra Saori - la boda se hará el domingo de la siguiente semana... y bueno, no tenemos nada... quería ver si algunos de ustedes nos ayudarían a organizarla...

- señorita Saori, estuve hablando con mi hermano - siendo esta vez Cardinale - dita sera quien me va a estar ayudando... pero creo que necesitamos mas ayuda... seria alguien con buen gusto, que sepa de eventos... de preferencia que viva en Athenas, ya que sabrá donde conseguir lo que nos hace falta

- yo me ofrezco... - se escucho decir a Sasha - conozco la cuidad como la palma de mi mano, se donde venden artículos para bodas y donde hacen unos arreglos de flores estupendos... además quiero estar preparada para cuando Aioros o Aioria se casen - dejando a Shura estático, Aioros ilusionado y Aioria un poco cabizbajo

- bueno señora Liakos, los arreglos de flores los vamos hacer nosotros - intervino Rugonis - ya que lo hablamos anoche y van a ser puras rosas...

- pero necesitamos también otro tipo de decoración - comento Mikael - me voy a marear si veo puras rosas - siendo el pensamiento de casi todos

- nos faltaría la musica, la comida, pero que esta vez no intente matarnos... el juez o quien los vaya a casar... es cierto, hijo, como planean casarse... solo por el civil o también una boda religiosa? - pregunto Albafica

- bueno, yo no soy budista y el no es católico... no te miento papá, me hubiera gustado una boda religiosa, pero las circunstancias no se prestan - respondió Cardinale un poco triste, notandolo de inmediato su prometido

- cariño, no te preocupes, si quieres una boda hací, se hará, no creo que buda se enoje conmigo por hacerlo - tratando de animarlo - pero eso si, me tendría que bautizar... bueno no importa, con tal de verte feliz, lo haría - dejando a las personas sensibles al borde de las lágrimas en este caso a dita, Saori, Shun, Sasha, Serafina, Sonia, Mu, Dohko, Shunrei, Seiya y MILO? ...

- enserio lo harías?

- si mi vida... eso y mas - tanto que Shijima le daba un beso

- ( MALDITO! NO TE VAS A CASAR CARDINALE... EL ES MIO! ) - siendo estos los pensamientos de Abel al ver tal escena

- ( COMO SE ATREVE! HERMANO... POR BUDA, QUE VAS HACER... TE CONVERTIRÁS EN CATÓLICO PARA ESO... ES INACEPTABLE! ) - ahora eran los pensamientos de Shaka

- ( TE ENVIDIO CARDINALE... LA PERSONA A QUIEN AMAS, ESTA DISPUESTA A DAR TODO POR TI... Y A MI, QUE ME PARTA UN RAYO! mejor no, mi bebe podría resultar afectado... que estoy pensando, ya estoy hablando como si fuera un hecho... tal ves por que me esta gustando la idea de tenerlo... ) - tanto que dita se imaginaba como podría ser la apariencia de su supuesto hijo

- ( porfis... a cualquier dios que me oiga... no le des a Aioros la idea de casarnos... tampoco que se le ocurra tener un bebe... aunque como seria mio... fuera el mejor, bueno mientras no saque demasiadas cosas de Aioros... SHURA CALLATE! ) - mientras que se pagaba la cabeza con un pilar

- Shura te sientes bien? - pregunto Aioros

- si... solo pensaba cosas estúpidas... - dejando al arquero confundido

- propongo que la musica sea clásica... lo bueno que hades nos devolvió a Orfeo - comento Mu

- me parece buena idea... que dices Cardinale? - pregunto el pelirrojo

- por mi esta bien... pero a quienes mas?

- YA SE... le podemos decir a Sorrento y a Minme - intervino Saga - también esta Pharaoh, pero dudo que hades le deje venir...

- si hades no quiere, tenemos a Persefone, no hay problema - dijo Saori - pero es si, tendríamos que invitar a Hilda, a Julian, y como se que hades no va a venir, seria a mi hermana...

- yo me hago cargo de la comida - se oyó decir a Serafina - pero necesito a alguien que ayude

- si quieres yo te ayudo - se propuso Sonia - ( voy a intentar ayudar por lo menos un poco a mi niño, quiero saber que piensan de el )

- Integra, me ayudas con los otros arreglos? - pregunto Sasha a una de las gemelas

- Si... me encantaría

- creo que van a necesitar alguien para que les tome fotos... de eso me encargo,conozco quien lo hará perfecto... - comento Paradox

- otra cosa que nos haga falta? - pregunto Asmita

- LA DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO! - grito Milo emocionado - de eso nadie mejor que yo...

- eh... gracias... pero pensaba... ya que quieren una boda católica, quienes serán sus padrinos? - volvió a preguntar el rubio

- YO, YO, YO... - alzo la voz de inmediato dita - quiero ser el padrino de anillos

- y por que el de anillos? - dijo Cardinale

- por que si vas a usar un accesorio perpetuo, que sea de buen gusto, no cual quiera que se encuentren en la plaza, este tendrá que ser elegante pero moderno, tal vez de oro blanco o plata, a mi consideración le combina a cualquier tipo de ropa - le respondió el piscis

- POR ALGO SOMOS HERMANOS! gracias por no desgraciarme con un anillo fuera de moda... te quiero hermanito - tanto y lo mimaba al abrazarlo - alguien mas

- si quieres yo puedo ser el padrino de lazo - comento Shura

- POR SUPUESTO! eres una de las dos persona que le agradezco con el alma, que hayan cuidado a mi hermano todo este tiempo, y como el te considera una persona muy importante, y eso significa que para mi también lo eres... - mostrándole una gran sonrisa - pero creo que se necesitan a dos para eso

- entonces... Aioros, no te molestaría ser el padrino de lazo junto conmigo? - pregunto el español

- claro que no... encantado - le respondió el castaño

- y ahora quienes serán los de velación? estos deben ser un matrimonio bien formado, que sean un ejemplo, es decir, que se lleven bien, que se respeten y que se quieran - intervino Rugonis - quienes se apuntan? - dirijiéndose a las cinco parejas

- a ver... cuantos años llevan de casados? - dita le pregunto a Kardia y a Sonia

- desde dos años antes que Milo naciera - contesto Kardia

- estas loco... desde tres años antes que naciera - corrigió la pelirosa - COMO SE TE PUEDE OLVIDAR ALGO ASÍ?!

- PERO POR LO MENOS, NO FUE A MI, A QUIEN SE LE OLVIDO DE SACAR A NUESTRO HIJO RECIÉN NACIDO DEL AUTOMÓVIL CUANDO REGRESAMOS DEL HOSPITAL... - reclamo su esposo

- para empezar ya estábamos en casa...

- si pero te acordaste de el como a la hora... - y así continuando una discusión sin sentido

- creo que ellos no... - se le oyó decir a shijima

- bueno... usted tiene cara de ser un buen esposo y usted señora de ser una magnifica mujer - comento Cardinale dirijiéndose a Deusteros e Integra - son esposos?

- no... el es mi cuñado, este es mi esposo - mostrando a Aspros

- y ella es mi esposa - también mostrando a Paradox

- eh... gracias, pero no son lo que busco... ( tienen cara de ser unos desgraciados doble personalidad ) - les dijo Cardinale tanto y se acercaba a otros - mejor sigo con los siguientes - para así pasar de alto a los franceses - ( no quiero ser un amargado y parcialmente pasivo ) son los últimos que me quedan, solo espero que no sean como ellos... cuanto llevan casados?

- como unos 28 años... - contesto Sisifo

- mi amor, te equivocas... nos casamos un mes antes que Aioros naciera - corrijiendolo Sasha

- perdón mi vida, se me olvido... pero juro y no vuelve a pasar...

- no te preocupes, como sea nuestro muchacho casi cumple los 28...

- DECIDIDO... USTEDES SERÁN MIS PADRINOS DE VELACIÓN - de inmediato Cardinale les dejo el cargo

- y como veo, falta la madrina de arras... así que si no es mucha molestia, me ofrezco para ello - tomo la palabra Saori

- claro que si señorita kido... - y por la siguiente hora hablaron sobre la hora en que comenzara, el tipo de comida que habría, la musica y muchas cosas mas...

- ya esta todo organizado, se pueden retirar... solo les informo que mañana a medio día los quiero a todos en el coliseo... no me pregunten para que pero lleven sus armaduras... - ordeno la su diosa, para irse de inmediato, y tanto se iban

- Shaka tienes un momento? - le retuvo dita

- si, que pasa dita?

- creo que ya no hay nadie - tanto y se fijaba a todos lados para comprobar si nadie los observaba - mira Shaka, se que lo de ayer fue cosa tuya

- te equivocas... además por que lo haría?

- por que desde que te dije sobre su boda, te pusiste histérico y hasta te desmayaste, no se por que quieres arruinar esto... pero te advierto que yo no lo voy a permitir... si te tengo que estar vigilando las 24 horas para eso, lo haré... - y para después irse hacia su templo

- al parecer tienes un problema con el pez...

- Yuna, verdad? que haces espiando? - mientras ella se le acercaba

- bueno solo me quede a mirar tan estupenda edificación y por casualidad escuche a la mojarra esa... - tanto y hacia ademanes - te ayudo...

- que? no entiendo

- hay mi rubio... te voy a ayudar a quitartelo de encima para que puedas separar a su hermano del tuyo

- y con eso que ganarías?

- nada que no sea satisfacción al verle lejos de mi Angelo, pero te dijo que no eres el único que los quiere ver separados... sabes quien es Abel? - teniendo una afirmativa - bueno, hasta donde se el era pareja de Cardinale y aun lo quiere, puedo hablar con el, te aseguro que te va a servir de mucho... que dices aceptas ayuda extra?

- ( que hago? tengo un mal presentimiento, pero... Shijima no se puede casar con el... ) esta bien, mañana me dices que te dijo Abel, me tengo que retirar solo espero y si puedas alejar a dita de todo esto... - tanto y se iba

- no lo dudes rubio... Adelheid hare que llores hasta casi morir si es preciso, nunca debiste enamorarte de lo mio... 


	7. combates desiguales

- y para que nos quiere aquí mi señora? - pregunto Saga, y casi todos estaban reunidos en el coliseo, entre ellos soldados, santos de plata y bronce, ya que la propia athena les invito

- les dijo cuando lleguen todos - le contestó la diosa

- hijo te vez estupendo con la cloth de escorpio - Sonia alojó a su pequeño

- pero no se ve mejor que mi Camus - esta vez hablo Serafina

- eso quisieran... mis hijos son la mezcla de total elegancia y fuerza - intervino Sasha

- mamá, por que no vas con Marin, supongo que quieres platicar con ella - propuso Aioria al ver que su madre podría terminar envuelta en una pelea con las otras dos señoras

- esta bien hijo - tanto y se dirijia a las gradas pero se detuvo frente a una persona - Shaka... mis respetos, te vez increíble con tu armadura, pero por que no te pones el casco?

- muchas gracias señora Sasha, sobre el casco, bueno casi no lo uso y por que además me da una apariencia de un insecto, por la forma del frente

- pero muchacho, que idiota te dijo eso?

- Aioria, la primera vez que me lo puse

- oh... con permiso Shaka ( creo que le dije idiota a mi hijo... ya ni modo ) - tanto y llegaba a las gradas - buenos días - saludo a los presentes

- buenos días señora - le saludo Marin

- querida es bueno verte, sabes por que todos estamos aquí?

- la verdad no, pero creo ya lo sabremos - al notar que el ultimo santo llagaba (dita) con su armadura ya puesta

- POR FIN TE ATREVES A LLEGAR! ESTO ERA PARA AYER! - le grito Death

- EN PRIMERA MAS RESPETO CUANDO LE HABLAS A MI HERMANO! - intervino dita quien llegaba al centro del coliseo y Cardinale se quitaba el casco

- EH...! pero que esta haciendo con tu cloth? - pregunto Mu

- solo se la preste para ver como se veía - al tiempo que la armadura tomaba forma de tótem - quien también tenia curiosidad de ver eso? quien es la cloth mas hermosa? quien parece una escama? e ver quien? - tanto y mimaba a su cloth - claro que tu... es hora mi pequeña - al tiempo que esta se ensamblaba a su cuerpo

- ya te había dicho que aveces me das un poco de miedo hermano, mejor me voy - dijo Cardinale para irse donde estaba shijima

- así pareces hombre dita - comento burlesco death y este lo miraba con ganas de matarlo

- bueno ya estamos todos, yo tampoco se el por que estamos en este lugar, señorita athena - Shion dejo que siguiera hablando Saori

- el motivo es fácil... van a combatir entre ustedes, ya que quiero vean cuales son sus habilidades y el motivo por el cual son santos de oro - dijo Saori - solo utilizaran una vez su técnica mas débil, Shion pondrá un muro de cristal para que los ataques no lleguen a las gradas... los primero son Mu y Dohko

- QUE? - se espanto el pelilila - por que me toca el viejo maestro?

- por que? no se, comienzen y nosotros nos vamos, Shion decidirá quien ganó

- creo que ahora no tendrá favoritismo... - atino a decir Milo recibiendo una mirada inquisidora por parte del peliverde

- calma Mu, solo sera como en el entrenamiento - le trato de tranquilizar Dohko

- ( me la va a partir y bonito ) esta bien... - se lamentaba el aries

- Hakurei, creo que te van a dejar sin heredero - se burlo Sage en las gradas

- callate, Mu es fuerte, lo va vencer ( solo espero que dure por lo menos dos minutos frente a el ) - "defendió" Hakurei a su nieto

Y si como las nubes se hubieran abierto y dios se le hubiera dicho a Mu TE ODIO, este solo le duro tres minutos, ya que fue vencido por Dohko, y como no 243 años no pasan en balde en cuanto a la experiencia, este barrio el piso con Mu, hasta en punto que le ayudo a caminar. y por lógica el primer combate lo gano el viejo maestro

- el ganador es el santo de libra DOHKO - dijo shion a los presentes

- por favor que no me lo haya dejado tarado como a mis sobrinos - rogaba el mayor de los cáncer

- los siguientes son... ALDEBARAN DE TAURO Y MILO DE ESCORPIO - la voz de Saori de oyó por todo el coliseo

- NO! no, no, no... CAMBIO! - grito Milo, pero nadie le hizo caso, al contrario death lo aventó de cabeza a la arena - AUCH!

- calma Milo, esto es solo demostración, ni que te fuera a matar - comento Alde

- ok - poniendo posición de pelea

- COMIESEN - grito Shion

- POR MI! - tanto que Milo corría en dirección hacia Alde

- te estoy esperando - mientras pensaba que recibiría un golpe o una aguja escarlata, PERO, nunca se espero que Milo fuera directo a su pierna y se prensará como un koala a ella - QUE DEMONIOS! MILO DEJA MI PIERNA! - tanto y la sacudía para ver si este se despegaba

- NO! HASTA QUE TERMINE LA PELEA! YA NO QUIERO TERMINAR TODO MAYUGADO! - aferrándose a un mas

- MILO DEJA A ALDEBARAN Y PONGANSE A PELEAR! - se le escucho a Aioria

- YA DIJE QUE NO!

- esta bien... EL GANADOR ES ALDEBARAN DE TAURO! y milo es un llorón - y lo ultimo lo dijo para si el patriarca

- señora creo que esto es suyo - dijo Alde llegando a donde Sonia con Milo aun sujeto a su pierna

- MILO! Y LUEGO DICES QUE NOSOTROS SOMOS QUIENES TE A VERGONSAMOS! - mientras lo jalaba de nueva cuenta de la oreja

- ya Sonia... imagínate si ya de por si es medio tonto, como hubiera salido si hubiera peleado - trato de persuadir Kardia

- creo que ya no vimos tus habilidades Alde - comento Teneo

- pero me da risa... te vio con cara de mamá - se empezó reír Ox

- SAGA DE GÉMINIS Y AIOROS DE SAGITARIO CONTINÚAN - hablo la pelimorada

- esto se va a poner bueno... - Aioria estaba emocionado - DA LE UNA PALIZA HERMANO!

- HIJO ERES EL MEJOR TU PUEDES! - siendo esta vez Sasha y aturdiendo a Sisifo

- SAGA DEMUESTRA QUE LOS GÉMINIS SON LOS MAS PODEROSOS! - apoyo Paradox a su sobrino

- HIJO POR ALGO ERES UN SANTO! ACABA CON EL! - siguió Aspros

- como que no traemos porras saga - dijo divertido Aioros tanto y llegaban en medio de la arena

- al parecer a si es... espero y vencerte

- la tendrás difícil, eso te lo a seguro

Y así comenzando con el combate, a la vista de todos era muy parejo. Ninguno de los dos se dejaría vencer por el otro, Saga empezó con ilusiones las cuales no sirvieron de nada, ya que Aioros puedo deshacerlas, y ataco con el trueno atómico, que fue esquivado por el géminis al utilizar otra dimensión, su combate duro como media hora hasta que Shion lo paro

- EN ESTA PELEA ES UN EMPATE, NINGUNO DE LOS DOS PUEDO SUPERAR EL OTRO, PUEDEN DESCANSAR - ordeno el pontífice

- creo que seguimos nosotros Shura - comento death

- de los once que tenia de selección me toca contigo... menuda suerte - tanto se ponían en posición de combate

- una pregunta - death se dirijio a Shion

- ahora que pasa death? - sin mucho animo

- podemos pelear como se nos de la regalada gana?

- si, solo no ocupen sus técnica mas fuertes...

- pero nuestras técnicas mas fuertes también son las únicas que tenemos... - intervino Shura - el tiene las ondas infernales, y, yo excalibur...

- tienes razón... ustedes no van a ocupar sus ataques, seria injusto para los otros... hagan le como quieran - dio su consentimiento Shion

Pero al pasar los minutos se arrepintió de dicha autorización, ya que estos dos empezaron a darse de trompadas, incluso Aioria y Milo, por diversión les arrogaron unos garrotes, con los cuales se estuvieron correteando por toda la arena. Y como ultimo recurso que tuvieron, llegaron hasta darse de mordidas, death empezó a por morder la pierna derecha del capricornio, y Shura por devolverle el favor, le mordió las costillas...

- DESCALIFICADOS! USTEDES DOS SON UNAS COMPLETAS BESTIAS! COMO SE ATREVEN A MORDERSE! POR FAVOR SON SANTOS DE ORO, LA ORDEN MAS IMPORTANTE EN EL EJERCITO DE ATHENA, DEBEN COMPORTASE EN CUANTO A SU ESTATUS! - grito colérico Shion

- USTED TIENE LA CULPA! NOS DIJO QUE COMO QUISIÉRAMOS PELEAR! - la devolvió death

- ASÍ QUE NO SE QUEJE! - completo shura tanto y se iban a las gradas

- TENGAN ME RESPETO! SOY SU PATRIARCA!

- y? si a mi abuelo le he llegado a decir viejo adefesio mal parado, que yo le hable de esta forma es ganancia patriarca - le contesto death

- ANGELO ALESSANDRI MINARDI RETIRA ESAS PALABRAS DE TU BOCA EN ESTE MOMENTO! - le grito Sage

- NO QUIERO!

- TU TE LO BUSCASTE - tanto y se le acercaba para darle con mismo garrote que el leo y escorpio le arrogaran anteriormente - SI NO SUPISTE RESPETAR A TUS MAYORES, YO TE VOY A ENSEÑAR!

- por que el puede hacer eso y yo no - se lamentaba Shion al ver como el cangrejo era ajusticiado por su abuelo - AIORIA DE LEO Y CAMUS DE ACUARIO SON LOS SIGUIENTES, Y POR FAVOR NO HAGAN UN DESASTRE COMO ELLOS!

- VAMOS HERMANITO! TU PUEDES CONTRA CAMUS - le echaba porras Aioros

- HIJO DEMUESTRA QUE ERES IGUAL O MEJOR QUE TU HERMANO! es solo para animarlo cariño - lo ultimo Sasha se lo dijo al mayor

- ... - por parte de los de acuario, bueno solo de la familia ya que Hyoga y Milo eran otra cosa

- MAESTRO DESTROZE AIORIA!

- CARI... CAMUS CONGELA AL GATO!

- por que tienen que ser tan... - camus solo podía negar con la cabeza - listo Aioria?

- desde que pise la arena camus...

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LAS GRADAS

- dita, ven - tanto y Shura lo jalaba del brazo - que vas a ser? por que no puedes pelear...

- lo mismo que Milo...

- ponerte a llorar?

- NO! como crees? voy a tirar la toalla antes de poner un pie ahí - mientras regresaba con su familia

- hermano solo te voy a decir esto... TIENES QUE DEJAR A LOS PISCIS EN ALTO... ME VALE QUE TE TOQUE CON MI PRÓXIMO CUÑADO... - le dijo Cardinale

- es cierto, vas a tener que dar todo allá bajo Adel, NO NOS DECEPCIONES - hablo Rugonis

- NO HAGAS LO MISMO QUE EL ESCORPIO... - amenazo Mikael - ya dejen lo... pero hijo, POR FAVOR, POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS... DA LO MEJOR DE TI, HAS QUE ME SIENTA ORGULLOSO - y con las palabras de Albafica, dita deshecho sus intenciones de abandonar desde principio la pelea

Y regresando con los otros dos, estos dieron honor a su titulo, Aioria esquivaba con gran destreza los golpes de Camus. Por parte de Camus, este se desesperaba un poco, pero sin hacerlo notar, ya que su fuerte no era el combate mano a mano. El combate término cuando Aioria y Camus utilizaron sus técnicas, explosión de Fotones y polvo de diamantes respectivamente, ya que al chocar, produjeron que nevara en poca medida.

- eh... - Shion no sabía que decir - Aioria o Camus? - se preguntaba quien había ganado pero se dio cuenta de algo muy importante - DOBLE K.O! - al ver como Aioria caminaba muy despacio y temblando; y a Camus igual caminando despacio, pero el iba con todo el pelo alborotado hacía arriba.

- hijo lo hiciste bien - tanto y Sasha lo abrazaba para así quitarle el frío

- gracias mami - dejándose abrazar

- maestro... yo lo arreglo - mientras sacaba un peine de no se donde y lo empezaba a peinar con mucho trabajo

- HYOGA CUIDADO! - grito al sentir como le jalaba - ME VAS ARRANCAR EL CABELLO!

- SHAKA DE VIRGO Y AFRODITA DE PISCIS - anuncio Shion la ultima pelea

- ( POR QUE A MI?! no puedo pelear por que si en verdad estoy en cinta podre hacerle daño a mi bebe, PERO si no lo hago voy a decepcionar a horrores a mi familia... si les explico lo que pasa? NO! que tal y no haya bebe, y sería todo en balde, solo los alborotaría... POR FAVOR ALA, YHAVE, JEHOVÁ, BUDA, KAMI SAMA, ZEUS, Y ? no me acuerdo que otros dioses, NO DEJEN QUE LE PASE NADA MALO A MI BEBE, bueno si es que hay uno, SE LOS SUPLICO, hay que bonita mariposa... ) - mientras tanto y dita se distraía con una mariposa que iba pasando al frente de el cuando caminaba hacia el centro del coliseo

- HAGAN SUS APUESTAS, HAGAN LAS! - grito death, segundo después ya tenia a varios a su alrededor - a ver, cuantos apuestan que dita no dura ni dos minutos?

- no dura ni los dos... un minuto con cuarenta segundos - dijo Perseo dándole 20€

- por algo es el santo dorado de piscis, tres minutos - se le oyó a Misty con 25€

- JA! se acuerdan con que le toco Shaka, por favor, el es el hombre mas cercano a dios... treinta segundos - siendo esta vez Argol mostrando sus 50€

- 4 minutos y apuesto 100€ - se sorprendieron a ver a Milo entre la bola. Y así siguieron las apuestas

- bueno yo apuesto 1000€... a que gana Afrodita - y todos aquellos que apostaron contra el se pusieron felices en ver que Aioria apostaba a su favor, ya que en pocos minutos ese dinero se iría a su bolsillo

- creo que le tienes mucha confianza gatito - se burlo Milo

- la verdad un poco, lo he visto pelear y me ha dejando como un idiota

- eso no es nada difícil... la cara ya la tienes - se carcageo death - pero comparto tu opinión, tal ves le gane, bueno eso si se pone al tiro

- tu solo lo apoyas por que es tu "amigo" - dijo Capella haciendo énfasis a esa palabras

- también, pero tal vez no tenga grandes reservas de cosmos y que sus ataques son meramente físicos, pero por eso tiene una gran mente... - pero se cayo al ver como dita quería agarrar a la mariposa, e incluso la empezó a corretear

- DITA DEJA DE PERSEGUIR A ESA MARIPOSA! - le regaño Shion

- amargado... - tanto hacia aparecer una rosa roja y se ponía en frente de Shaka - hola...

- eh... hola ( y ahora que le pasa? ya no debe juntarse con Milo ) bueno empezamos...

Lo primero que hizo dita fue arrogar le su rosa directamente, pero Shaka muy fácilmente hizo volar sus pétalos por toda la arena, dejando a todos con un pensamiento compartido " debe ser un idiota ".

- ( ah... EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO, YA NO TIENES CON QUE ATACARLO! ) - se lamentaba dita por su falta de astucia, para después ponerse a correr en círculos alrededor del rubio tomando algo del suelo

- dita crees que con marearme me vas derrotar?

- no se, tal vez? - para aventarsele encima, con lo cual solo consiguió fue jalar le el cabello, pero no fue por mucho ya que Shaka lo mando la volar, así causándole casi un paro cardiaco a Shura

- no tienes algo mejor dita? por que la verdad me estoy cansando

- por que me preguntas cosas que no se? eres malo... TE ESTAS VENGANDO POR LO DE AYER!

- no, pero no es mala idea... con que quieres que te ataque, capitulación de los demonios, seis caminos de la reencarnación, comando celestial sobre los espíritus maléficos de ríos y montañas o la danza celestial de la rueda de la ley?

- una sugerencia... PON LE A TUS ATAQUES NOMBRES MAS CORTOS! y utiliza la que quieras, bueno eso si me atinas... - para volver a correr a su alrededor, causando un pequeño remolino de polvo

- te vuelvo a repetir, crees vencerme con solo marearme?...

HORAS DESPUES EN VIRGO

- PAPÁ SHAKA YA ESTA DESPERTANDO! - grito Fudo a Asmita

- por fin despiertas hermano, pensé que dormirias hasta la noche - se le acerco Shijima

- pero... que paso? - tanto que el rubio se sentaba muy mareado

- cuidado hijo... aun debes tener residuos de veneno - entro a la habitación su padre

- veneno? que fue lo que paso?

- no te acuerdas de nada? - pregunto Fudo recibiendo una afirmativa

- hermano... como decirlo... dita te gano... - le dijo Shijima

- no ya enserio que paso?

- esa es la verdad - continuo Asmita - lo que paso fue...

FLASH BLACK

- te vuelvo a repetir, crees vencerme con solo marearme? recibe... CAPITULACIÓN DE DEMONIOS!

- ( MALDICION! TENGO QUE HACER ALGO! MINOS ME VA A QUERRÁ MATAR POR ESTO! ) - y lo siguiente fue lo que todos lograron ver fue a dita en medio del coliseo en posición de haber dado un gancho al hígado, en donde segundos antes Shaka estaba, y a este a varios metros inconsciente, dejando a todos mudos

- dita... Shaka? - Shion no sabia hacia donde mirar, solo pudo deshacer el muro de cristal

- SHAKA! - Asmita corrió lo mas rápido hacia donde su hijo

- hermano... - tanto Shijima lo revisaba encontrándose con algo en su cabello - pétalos?

- NO LOS TOQUES - grito Aioria llegando hasta donde estaban - no solo su fragancia es venenosa...

- que paso? no entiendo... - pregunto Fudo

- lo primero que vimos, si fue una estupidez, pero le saco provecho - hablo Shion - como lo dijo Aioria no solo su fragancia es venenosa, sus pétalos como el tallo lo son, por eso dita fue directo a su cabello, para ponerle unos

- haciendo que estos hicieran efecto de las dos formas - continuo Saga - por la vía del olfato y la cutánea, por eso fue lo que el empezó a correr a su alrededor, para que el aroma venenoso no se esparciera y se concentrara en Shaka

- ya entiendo, y ese veneno le provoco que no sus sentidos disminuyeran, en consecuencia el no vio a dita cuando le pego - tomando la palabra Camus y así mirando hacia donde estaba el peli celeste

- te encuentras bien? - el primero en llegar fue Shura

- lo... lo vencí... vencí a Shaka - dijo feliz - vencí a shaka - para después desmayarse en los brazos del capricornio

- sera mejor llevarlo a su templo - entonces lo cargo y empezaba a caminar hacia las escaleras siendo seguido por su familia del piscis, salvo Cardinale quien se acerco donde estaban los virgo

- como esta? - le pregunto al pelirrojo

- esta noqueado, tal ves despierte hasta en la noche - tanto y veia como Aioria lo cargaba y se iba por la misma direccion que shura - era imposible vencer a Shaka en estas circunstacias y como lo puedo vencer alguien como el? alguien que a primera vista tiene una apariencia debil - pero no se habia dado cuenta de lo que decia hasta que termino y le recorrio un gran panico

- QUE ACABAS DE DECIR SHIJIMA! - dijo colerico el rubio

- perdon... yo... no quise decir eso... - tanto que no sabia que hacer y en presencia de todos

- OI BIEN LO QUE DIJISTE! CREES QUE MI HERMANO NO ESTA A LA ALTURA DEL TUYO VERDAD? COMO TE ATREVES!

- lo siento... Cardinale yo no pienso eso...

- LO ACABAS DE DECIR!... SHIJIMA YO NUNCA HE DICHO ALGO MALO SOBRE TU FAMILIA! Y TU VIENES BIEN CAMPANTE Y TE PONER A DECIR ESAS ESTUPIDESES SOBRE MI HERMANO! - tanto y su cara de enfado se volvia a una de tristesa - tu sabes muy bien lo que le ha pasado, y aun asi hablas de el... - dandose media vuelta

- perdon, cardinale - tanto y le tomaba del brazo para hacerlo regresar

- NO ME TOQUES - dandole un golpe en la boca del estomago dejandolo sin aire - NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO HASTA QUE TE DISCULPES CON HERMANO Y DEJES DE PENSAR DE ESA FORMA DE EL... y por ultimo, no se si te acuerdas que se convirtio en santo dorado teniendo leucemia, la cual tuvo por 20 años - haci empezo su trayecto al tempo de piscis

FIN DEL FLAS BLACK

- entonces discutiste con Cardinale

- si Shaka, nunca debi decir eso, me has dicho varias veces que un santo de oro no es mas debil que otro, pero no se que me paso

- calma hijo, solo espero que por eso no se vallan a casar - animandolo Asmita

- tambien espero eso papá - levantandose de un lado de Shaka - sera mejor dejar descansar a Shaka

- tienes razon, descansa hijo - haci salieron de la habitacion

- creo que a pesar de todo no fue tan mala mi derrota... 


	8. dudas

EN LA NOCHE ( templo de leo )

- MAMÁ! - grito desesperado Aioria

- pero que te pasa hijo? - llego Sasha corriendo

- COMO QUE ME PASA?! - y a lo que le llegaba a la vista era muy gracioso, ya que este estaba envuelto con papel higiénico por todo el cuerpo, tanto que Regulus, Tenma e incluso Kiki le seguían enredando mas - mami ayuda me... - dijo cuando ya le estaban por taparle la cabeza

- niños, es hora de cenar así que vayan a lavarse las manos... - y siguiendo las ordenes de Sasha los tres niños se fueron - y pensar que hace unas horas estabas hasta saltando de la felicidad por haber ganado la apuesta... - al tiempo que le quitaba todo ese papel

- pero por que me tenían que dejar con eso pequeños demonios?

- por que ibas hacer su niñera por toda una semana por lo que paso en el templo de cáncer - le contesto Kaiser quien llegaba a la sala - y que cuando invitas las cervezas?

- ahora si te caigo bien no?

- solo dijo, además es un poco aburrido estar aquí sin hacer nada...

- eso no te lo niego, pero... que te parece mañana? vamos a un bar - le propuso el león

- ASÍ SE HABLA PRIMO!

- solo te advierto que si vamos nosotros, se nos van a pegar las moscas o mejor dicho el bicho (Milo)

- dejen de pensar en la bebida, mejor también vayan a lavarse las manos - intervino la peli morada

EN PISCIS

- QUIEN SE ROBO MI HELADO! - se le escucho gritar a Mikael desde la cocina

- MALDICION! ya se dio cuenta... dita esconde lo - dijo Cardinale, tanto y dita escondía un bote de helado de chocolate arriba de un librero - y ahora por que gritas gusarapo?- al ver ya estaba en la sala

- se que fueron ustedes... donde esta?

- donde esta, que? - dita se hizo el desentendido

- si no me quieren devolver mi helado por las buenas entonces sera por las malas... PAPÁ CARDINALE Y ADELHEID SE ROBARON MI HELADO! - chillo a todo pulmón

- por favor devuelvan le su helado - les dijo Albafica mientras se tapaba los oídos - y otra cosa Mikael, NO ESTOY SORDO COMO PARA QUE ME GRITES

- pero nosotros no tenemos nada - se defendió dita - así que ve a buscar tu helado por otra parte...

- ustedes dos... si ustedes... SE QUE LO TIENEN ESCONDIDO!- en el instante que los apuntaba con el dedo

- ya deja decir incoherencias, nosotros no tocaríamos una comida que tuviera altos niveles de calorías, como los tiene tu estupido helado de chocolate - le recrimino el rubio

- y como saben que era de chocolate? - les pregunto el menor

- ah... CARDINALE CORRE! - grito dita para salir corriendo escaleras abajo

Pero cuando estaban a punto de salir del templo de piscis se encontraron a Shijima, por lo cual pararon en seco, bueno por lo menos lo intentaron, ya que los dos cayeron sobre el

- aun me pregunto, del por que sigo vivo - se lamentaba dita

- QUE HACES AQUÍ SHIJIMA? - pregunto de inmediato Cardinale

- necesito hablar contigo...

- creo que mejor me voy... - mientras dita volvía a su camino hacia acuario

- no espera... antes que nada te debo una disculpa... siento haber me referido de una forma tan poco sensata hacia ti, se por lo que has pasado, y en verdad lo lamento, espero y aceptes mis disculpas

- Shijima, se que no lo dijiste adrede, las personas cometemos errores, pero es de grandes saber remediarlos... claro que te perdono, y si me disculpan tengo que ir a joderle la noche a una cabra - para después dirijirse a capricornio

- ahora ya podemos hablar Cardinale?

- ya lo estas haciendo - contesto secamente

- Cardinale... no se que hacer, me siento mal por lo de hace rato - dijo desesperado - no quiero que todo esto vuela a terminar por otra de mis estupideces

- entonces ya no las cometas... ven, sera mejor que entremos al templo, empieza hacer un poco de frío

- significa que ya no estas enojado?

- si me hermano ya te perdono, no le encuentro el por que de seguir enojado contigo... - tanto que los dos entraban a piscis

EN CÁNCER

- y siempre han sido así? - pregunto Mu a Sage al ver como los otros hombres se peleaban por el control remoto de la TV

- quien? mis hijos? mis nietos? o mi hermano?

- todos...

- si, incluso siempre le dije a tu abuelo que cuando tuviera descendencia saldrían rebeldes, mal hablados, sin educación aparente... y creo que los dioses me castigaron por hablador, ya tu madre, Yuzuriha tenia el mismo comportamiento que tu...

- Sage ahora que le metes a la cabeza a mi nietecito? - pregunto Hakurei dejando a los otros que se mataran

- nada, solo sobre como es la vida de irónica...

- cual Verónica? - se les integro a la conversación Manigoldo

- PADRE! estas sordo o QUE? mi abuelo no dijo Verónica... - le recrimino death - dijo Constantinopla

- Y PARA QUE DIABLOS QUIEREN UNA PELOTA? - pregunto death toll

- como que para que? pues para jugar fútbol - le respondió Schiller

- que castigo estaré pagando? MI AMOR QUE DEMONIOS FUMAS TE DURANTE TUS EMBARAZOS... - Sage se lamentaba mientras le gritaba al cielo

- seguro que soy tu nieto biológico? - Mu se dirijio a Hakurei

- Mu, eso es como preguntarme si tengo cejas... claro que soy tu abuelo, es como dice el dicho, " hijo de tu hija, tu nieto; hijo de tu hijo, quien sabe? " - y si las miradas mataran, Hakurei ya estaría muerto

- por lo menos no me queda la mínima idea de que no seas mi hijo - Manigoldo le hablaba a death

- para mi desgracia tenemos el mismo físico

- como no se ma había ocurrido antes - se le oyó decir a death toll al tiempo que revisaba a Schiller de pies a cabeza

- QUE TE PASA?!

- estoy viendo si en verdad somos padre e hijo - le contesto

- yo que tu me desistía de seguir buscando pruebas - recomendó Manigoldo a su hermano - como puedes pensar eso?

- es cierto, gracias por hacerme ver que no puedo desconfiar de que Schiller no lleva mi sangre

- no te lo dije por eso... a primera vista se nota que el es hijo del lechero - tanto el peli azul reía a cargadas bien sonadas, hasta que el pelirrojo se la lanzo

- gracias hermano, no tenia otra cosa mejor que hacer esta noche, que no fuera evitar que mis hijo se maten - dijo MUY sarcástico Sage

AL OTRO DÍA ( en la cuidad )

- Shura a donde vamos? - pregunto dita - y por que trajimos mi auto? - estando en el asiento del copiloto

- en primera, vamos a sacarnos de dudas con lo de tu supuesto embarazo, y segunda, no voy a gastar gasolina ni dinero por tus cosas

- tengo hambre, vamos a desayunar primero - le propuso a las afueras de hospital

- No, tus análisis tienen que hacerse en ayunas - tanto y salían de auto - y no trates de escapar

- y quien me lo va a impedir? - le reto dita

- el y yo - se oyó una voz a su espalda

- M... Minos... - dita sudo frío - que haces aquí? - recobrando la compostura

- Shura me llamo ayer, y me contó TODO lo que ha pasado... me puedes explicar del por que te arriesgaste con Shaka? - le hablo firmemente

- es que... lo que pasa... es... ( luego dices que yo soy el boca suelta shura; tengo que utilizar mi arma secreta para estos casos ) NO LO SE! mis hermanos, mi abuelo y mi papi, querían que diera una buena presentación de lo que es un santo de piscis - mientras lloraba - y no quería decepcionarlos, PERDÓN! yo no quería, LO JURO!

- calma, no paso nada - tanto y Minos lo abrazaba - pero comprende, me angustie cuando me lo dijo, no quiero que te pase nada malo; incluso con la misma comida te me enfermaste

- lo siento... - le dijo el sueco para después besarlo

- ( ahora se lo que siente Aioria cada vez que va a sagitario y yo estoy con Aioros ) - pensó el capricornio al ver semejante muestra de afecto por parte de esos dos - eh... no quisiera interrumpir, pero si se acuerdan a lo que veníamos?

- YO VOY A PERMITIR QUE NADIE MAS ME REVISE QUE NO SEA EL DOCTOR DEUTEROS!

- dita ya lo se, por eso el vino, ya debe estar aya dentro esperándonos - le comento Shura

- vamos dita, entre mas rápido mejor - le calmo Minos

Paso cerca de una hora para que Deuteros terminara de revisar al piscis, y este les diera los pormenores en su oficina

- los análisis que te hice dita estarán máximo en una semana, me los harán llegar al santuario, y cuando los tenga en mis manos te los daré de inmediato - le dijo Deusteros

- solo le puedo pedir es que no le dija a nadie sobre esto - comento el peliceleste

- el motivo es que no queremos que todo mundo piense que hay un bebe y a la mera hora le tengamos que decir que fue falsa alarma - se justifico Minos

- lo entiendo, soy medico he visto de todo... y tu Shura, ya que estas aquí por que no te haces un chequeo?

- OH... espere, yo solo vine acompañar a dita, además no tengo por que

- Y? nunca esta de mas estar atento con nuestra salud

- esta bien, pero aclaro desde ahora, que no me revisar por algo en especial - tanto y Shura apuntaba al vientre de dita

- como si no lo hicieras cada que puedes con el arquero, y al parecer te gusta jugar con la flecha...

- AFRODITA! - gritaron al unisono los tres hombres presentes

- mejor vámonos - intervino Minos - Shura perdón por no esperarte pero necesitamos hablar sobre ciertas cosas

- no se preocupen... pero eso si, yo me llevo tu carro dita, por que no pienso regresar me al santuario a pie y no estoy dispuesto a pagar un taxi

- esta bien, además yo traigo el mio - le respondió el juez

EN OTRA PARTE DE LA ATHENAS

- Camus... por que tenemos que utilizar estas pelucas? - pregunto Milo estando con el francés en un parque, quien traía una peluca rubia

- es que es la única forma en la que no podemos levantar sospechas... - le contesto Camus tanto y se acomodaba la cabellera pelirroja

- pero de quien?

- de mi madre... me dijo que hoy en la mañana iba a venir a la cuidad con tu mamá a ver sobre la comida para la boda

- ah... ya entiendo, pero cuando le diremos a tus padres sobre nuestra relación? los mios ya lo saben y lo han tomado de maravilla, te quieren mucho

- ojala te pudiera decir cuando... por que ellos tienen que ser tan... tan... tan como son... ya vez como critican a Sorrento por ser pareja de kanon

- pero por lo menos el ya no se esconde...

- te equivocas, Sorrento no le ha dicho nada a mi tío Unity, y eso que tiene el mismo carácter que mi madre cuando se enojan, por algo son hermanos

- entonces que vamos hacer? no toda la vida vamos a escondernos... - pero ya no pudo decir nada ya que Camus le beso, la razón era por que en ese instante iban pasando sus madres frente a ellos

- este parque es hermoso Sonia - le dijo la peliplateada

- por eso te traje, aquí conocí a kardia... Aun me acuerdo, yo venía venía con unas amigas y de pronto sentí el golpe del amor

- que lindo, se enamoraron a primera vista...

- en realidad lo que me pego fue una pelota de béisbol en la cabeza, cuando desperté lo tenía enfrente, y lo que paso después fue que le di con todas mis fuerzas en la cara

- creo que se lo merecía por pegarte

- te vuelves a equivocar, el también iba pasando por este lugar cuando esa pelota llego a mi cabeza, y lo único que el hizo fue auxiliar me... nunca supe quien lanzo esa pelota, pero se lo agradezco ya que con eso conocí al amor de mi vida, PERO QUE A VECES SE VUELVE EN MI DOLOR DE CABEZA... y tu como conociste a Degel?

- nada interesante, fue en una fiesta de negocios que mi padre organizo. Me acuerdo que me invito a bailar y de ahí empezó todo, en nuestro matrimonio nunca hemos discutido, el no me reclama nada, ni yo a el, dejamos que las cosas se resuelvan solas

- ( ya veo por que Cardinale no les escogió ) oh... yo ya no puedo estar un día sin gritarle a Kardia, pero tiene sus partes buenas, y esa es la reconciliación, y vaya que reconciliación tenemos en las noches

- Sonia, no tenía que saber eso ultimo

- perdón... pero por lo menos solo tu escuchaste - pero muy cerca de ahí

- te encuentras bien? - pregunto Camus a Milo

- ayer estuvieron gritando se hasta muy tarde... sabes que significa, y su habitación esta a lado de la mía - tanto y se ahogaba de lo sonrojado que estaba

- sera mejor regresar nos al santuario - después caminaron varias cuadras - Milo, el santuario esta un poco lejos

- si, y tu no quisiste ni me dejaste traer alguno de nuestros autos - comento el "rubio"

- para empezar si traíamos alguno, nos iban a reconocer, por que si te acuerdas la señorita athena nos mando hacer unos logotipos con nuestros signos, bueno esos son exclusivos y fácilmente identificables

- es cierto, y el mio es el mejor - dijo Milo orgulloso - entonces tomamos un taxi? pero lo tendrías que pagar tu, ya que con lo que apostó Aioria, yo aumente la mía, y me quede sin dinero

- por athena Milo... - tanto y buscaba en los bolsillos de su pantalón - hay no...

- que tienes Camus?

- se me olvido la cartera...

- y con que pagaste el taxi de venida?

- ya no pague ese taxi... me dijiste que tu lo ibas a pagar...

- yo?

- QUE?! NO PAGASTE!

- no lo divulges... que tal y el taxista esta por ahí buscándonos, nos meterian a la cárcel - tanto que Milo miraba a todos lados - EL AUTO DE AFRODITA... Camus ven tenemos que alcanzarlo

Así tomándolo de la mano para empezar a perseguir el automóvil color blanco que traía en el espejo trasero un logotipo de piscis, y al ver que se iba, Milo se le lanzo al parabrisas, ocasionado que el carro frenara al instante

- ESTUPIDO! CASI TE MATO, QUE TIENES EN LA CABEZA! - grito eufórico Shura

- SHURA! que haces con el carro de dita? - le dijo Milo aun trepado en el parabrisas

- MILO!... ya para que reclamar cosas que ya te he dicho... pero, por que demonios te pusiste esa peluca?

- por nada en especial Shura, ya sabes como es Milo - le contesto Camus por detrás, quitándose la suya - Shura nos llevarías, es que se me olvido el dinero y no traemos carro

- claro, suban... PERO PARA LA OTRA, POR FAVOR NO SE AVIENTEN...

- y a donde fuiste? - pregunto Milo

- fui al h... que te importa... - para después seguir el camino al santuario

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL SANTUARIO ( en virgo )

- por fin dejaste la cama Shaka, pensé que se te habían pagados la cobijas - se burlo Fudo

- ve con tus comentarios a otro lado Fudo...

- alguien amaneció de malas - comento Shijima - que tienes?

- nada enserio, creo que me sigue afectando un poco el veneno, voy a salir un rato - saliendo del templo escaleras abajo y a la mitad se sentó en ellas, pero no notó que alguien sabía

- hola Shaka, como te sientes?

- Cardinale... - alzando la vista - hola, mejor que ayer, si

- que bueno... Shaka se que te pasa algo? que tienes? - pregunto cariñosamente al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado

- no lo se... - mirando al templo de abajo

- oh ya entiendo... Shijima me comento algo al respecto... por que no luchas por el?

- que? no entiendo nada

- que intentes reconquistar al león...

- estas loco... yo no puedo... el esta con Marin

- y solo por eso vas a dejar que a la persona que quieres este con otra? no creo que Aioria se haya olvidado por completo de ti...

- Cardinale gracias por tu intenciones, pero dudo, NO... se que el no va a estar a mi lado... fui cruel con el, no valore lo que hacía por mi, yo mismo lo aleje... y ahora se le ve tan feliz

- antes que mi padre muriera, me dijo algo muy sabio... " LA FELICIDAD NO DEPENDE DE ESTAR CON EL SER AMADO, SI NO DE QUE ESA PERSONA SEA FELIZ, AUN SI NO ES A NUESTRO LADO " siempre le he dado la razón... si en verdad Aioria es feliz, entonces tu también deberías estarlo... pero para eso tienes que estar seguro que así es, de lo contrario intenta lo

- tu crees?

- no creo que pierdas mas lo de que puedes ganar, o de lo que has perdido hasta ahora... me tengo que ir, hasta luego - y así subiendo las escaleras...

- estaré haciendo bien?... buda por favor dime algo, ya no se que hacer... seguir con este plan o desecharlo? - y en seguida lágrimas surcaban su rostro

DE REGRESO EN ATHENAS

- y crees que Radamanthys o Aiocos dijan algo? - pregunto dita estando con Minos en el mismo parque que antes estuvieran Milo y Camus

- No, pueden ser unos borrachos, en especial Rada, medios idiotas, pero nunca hablaríamos de nosotros

- por lo menos... - dijo un poco triste

- ahora que te hizo el cangrejo?

- nada, solo que se la pasa con Yuna, me la restregará en cara, y lo peor es que no sabe que me hace daño en verlos juntos

- ahora entiendes lo que siento al ver a Lune con Valentine... y con eso yo te llevo una gran ventaja de años... - tanto que reía al punto que en cualquier momento lloraría - por que tiene que ser así? amándolos y ellos amando a otras personas

- tal vez por eso nos conocimos, y que haremos si en verdad estamos esperando un hijo?

- amarlo... Radamanthys y Aiocos se volverían locos por el, si cuando se enteraron de un tal vez, estaban hasta planeando que lo iban a consentir comprándole mil y un cosas

- si vieras que Shura piensa lo mismo, no me quiero imaginar que harían mis hermanos, mi papá o mi abuelo, ellos serían peor... Pero a mi pensar el se merece una familia

- una familia? seguro? - Minos le dijo un poco pensativo

- si, pero la pregunta aquí sería, que si tu aceptas formar una familia? en caso de que si estoy esperando un bebe

- bueno, no todos los días te proponen matrimonio... por supuesto, solo hay que esperar noticias de Deusteros... y como se llamaría?

- todavía no estamos seguros, pero si es niña, que se llame Agasha...

- y es niño? - pregunto el albino

- que se llame igual que su padre... Pancracio de la Colina - después de eso, dita se moría de la risa, al igual que Minos ya que había entendido a lo que se refería - Alexander Lennevald Löfgren, me gusta como suena

- hay dita... ya me duele el estomago por la risa... una cosa, no quieres salir esta noche? vamos a un club que me recomendó Pharaoh, puedes invitar a Cardinale y a Shura

- pero sabes que ellos van a ir acompañados?

- claro que lo se, además Shijima y Aioros me caen bien, y no creo que les moleste a Rada y Aiocos... aun no me cabe la idea que seamos hermanos, tal vez si con Aiocos, pero es medio hermano, no como Radamanthys, que somos carnales

- en su primero vida así fueron, no, igual lo siguen siendo, han estado reencarnando con distintas familias, pero lo son de alma...

- para mi desgracia... y que dices?

- esta bien, no nos vendría mal salir un poco para distraernos, no creo que pase nada malo... 


	9. de parranda parte 1

EN EL SANTUARIO ( templo principal )

- y ahora quienes son los que faltan? - dijo totalmente fastidiado en cangrejo

- los dos de siempre ( Shura y dita ) aparte de Milo y Camus - le contesto Alde

- POR FIN LLEGAMOS!- grito Milo ultra cansado seguido de Camus y Shura

- ESPEREN! estoy viendo bien? - pregunto Saga

- y por que nos preguntas? solo tu debes saber eso - comento Aioros

- no me refiero a eso... Shura ya esta aquí, pero sin el pez - volvió hablar el gemelo - donde esta dita?

- dita? cual dita? - Shura se hizo idiota

- MIRA SHURA, TE LO PONGO DE ESTA MANERA... SI NO ME DICES DONDE ESTA AFRODITA, TE MANDO A UN VIAJE TODO PAGADO AL YOMOTSU

- ah... dita... no se, no le he visto desde ayer

- pero si nos dijiste que el te acompaño al hospital - intervino Milo

- AL HOSPITAL! SHURA QUE TIENES? TE SIENTES BIEN? - tanto que un desesperado Aioros le revisaba de pies a cabeza

- en primera, gracias Milo... en segunda si, fui al hospital por que según mi padre, un día de estos voy a tener un colapso de estrés... Y LA CULPA LA TIENEN TU, TU Y TU... - mientras apuntaba a death, Aioros y a Mu?

- y por que a mi? - pregunto el lemuriano

- es que ya estoy acostumbrado apuntar a tres personas y como dita no esta, eras el mas cercano a esos dos ( estaba a un lado de death )

- y entonces dita donde esta? por que no podemos empezar una reunión dorada si no están los doce - hablo Shion

- el esta con Minos de grifo - siendo de nueva cuenta Milo el chismoso

- ESE ESTUPIDO PASTOR INGLES! - grito death

- yo pensaba que ese era Radamanthys - comento Aioria

- no, el es el cejotas - contesto Dohko - y el estreñido es Aiocos

- Dohko como sabes que esta estreñido? - dijo confuso Shion

- di me, como explicas esa cara que tiene, he visto varias veces a Shiryu con esa cara y es por eso... y mejor empieza la reunión, como sea Shura se encargara de avisarle a dita - propuso Dohko

- esta bien... como sabrán hades y poseidon están acordando un tratado de paz, pero estos dos son como perros y gatos...

- quien es el perro y quien es el gato? - levanto la mano Milo

- supongo que como a los gatos no les gusta el agua, el perro seria poseidon; sobrando en gato, que termina siendo hades - respondió Aioria

- NIÑOS! - regaño Shion - siguiendo, estos cada vez que se ven se pelean, motivo por lo cual Zeus, ya arto de la situación, mando que ese acuerdo se hiciera en un lugar neutro

- y que tiene que ver eso con que no haya llamado patriarca?

- a eso voy Shaka, la señorita Saori ofreció el santuario

- QUE?! - todos al unisono

- no lo puede permitir, van a destruir el santuario si alguno de los dos se alborota - trato de persuadir Camus

- Zeus y Athena ya saben eso, motivo por el cual no vendrán los dioses, si no unos representantes, y ellos solo vendrán a firmar ese tratado - justifico el mayor - hasta ahora solo tengo confirmado a Kanon por parte de poseidon y a Minos por hades

- patriarca, mejor refresquemela recordando a mi santa madre - dijo death - como que va a venir ese juez de pacotilla?

- solo serán unos días, y por pocas horas, por que nisiquiera se van a quedar aquí, bueno Kanon si... saben mejor ya se pueden ir - y así Shion los retiro, quedándose solo el de libra - a veces compadezco a Saga, tener que soportarlo por trece años, es una tortura

- y eso que es lo soporto en la etapa de la adolescencia... - mientras tanto en las escaleras

- me gustaría que Isaac viniera, ya tiene algo que no lo veo - comento Camus

- se dan cuenta que todo esto sera un gran problema, tenemos una boda que se celebra en en 9 días, y ahora vamos a estar de referís - intervino Mu

- espero y que con esto, no me de un ataque - se lamentaba Shura - y ahora oigo cosas...

- cariño, es tu celular el que suena - le dijo Aioros

- al menos - contestando lo - bueno... ah eres tu...

- no... soy el conejo de pascua - le respondió dita al otro lado de la linea

- te equivocaste, aun no es la fecha, llame cuando sea... que pasa dita?

- te gustaría salir esta noche?

- a donde?

- voy a ir con Minos a club, me dijo que te invitara a ti y a Cardinale, que dices?

- puedo llevar al escuincle?

- si, Minos ya tenia previsto que llevarías Aioros, es un si?

- a que horas?

- van a pasar por nosotros a las ocho

- como que a pasar?

- es que también van Radamanthys y Aiocos

- esta bien, pero vas a regresar?

- solo espero a que Minos pague la cuenta del restauran para poder irnos

- ok, cuidate

- hasta al ratito - y dita colgó

- quien era amor? - pregunto el arquero

- solo tienes que saber, que te quiero bañadito y bien vestido para las ocho - fue lo único que le dijo

EN LA TARDE ( templo de cáncer )

- ESTOY ABURRIDO! - se quejo Schiller

- y que demonios quieres que haga? - le contesto su padre

- yo puedo darme de a garrotazos si así lo deseas, y tal vez se te quite lo aburrido - propuso death

- muchas gracias, pero paso... y tu queridisima novia? - dijo el pelirrojo menor

- fue al aeropuerto por su prima

- y crees que no sería un problema - intervino Sage - te dejaron traer a Yuna por que es tu novia, pero ya es demasiado que trigas a otras personas ajenas al santuario

- no creo, soy un santo dorado, los únicos que me pueden impedir algo son el viejo y athena, mejor voy a darme un baño - tanto y se iba

- y tu por que preguntas por Yuna? - se oyó decir a death toll

- desde el mismo momento en que los estaba presentando, me llego un presentimiento, en el cual yo terminaría molido a golpes por parte de Angelo por hacerlo, y aun tengo ese presentimiento presente - schiller le contesto

- mi hijo es un idiota y uno muy grande - Manigoldo se integro a la conversación - tiene su felicidad a solo 8 templos y no es capaz de verlo

- me gusta oírlo hablar así tío, que le dija idiota a death me divierte...

EN LEO

- ESTUPIDO GATO PULGOSO, COMO TE ATREVES PLANEAR UNA ESCAPADA PARA ESTA NOCHE Y NO DECIRME NADA! TE VOY A CLAVAR ANTARES POR EL... - pero se cayo al ver a toda la familia de Aioria

- papá, por donde le iban a dar Aioria? - pregunto inocente Tenma

- este... hermano lleva te a Milo - sugirió Aioros

- ven conmigo - tanto y salían del templo - me sale valiendo como te enteraste, pero no es motivo por el cual entrar a mi templo gritando como un demente y aparte si se encuentran ellos, en especial mi mamá y mis primos

- lo siento, pero ya paso... entonces vamos de parranda?

- que mas me queda, pero no te pienso pagar NADA, queda claro?

- pero si no tengo dinero por lo de ayer, me prestas?

- ve con otro idiota

- no creo que Seiya tenga, o si? bueno te paso a buscar junto con Camus a las 8:30, nos vemos - mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras

- aun no le encuentro el por que Camus es su pareja...

EN PISCIS ( 7:30 pm )

- dita has visto mis botas? - pregunto Cardinale revisando bajo la cama del cuarto del celeste

- mis?

- si te acuerdas que por ensuciar me mis zapatos me diste no se cuanto pares

- se me había olvidado, si buscas las botas grises, están en el armario... crees que se me vería bien si me pongo un pircin en la nariz?

- depende... en medio de las dos fosas nasales, para nada, pero si es uno a un costado, claro que si, pero por que preguntas?

- te tengo que decir esto, hace unas semanas me mande hacer uno a un costado, pero no me lo he puesto por que quería el visto bueno por alguien con muy buen gusto

- si te pones el tuyo, yo me pongo el mio

- tienes uno?

- si, en el labio - tanto y se ponía un pircin del color de sus ojos y redondo - ves, me encanta

- ahora voy yo - nada más que a dita le costo un poco de trabajo, pero al fin se lo puso, era casi igual que al del rubio, solo que plateado

- por que ustedes tienen uno, y yo no? - se quejo Mikael quien entraba a la habitación - quiero uno en la ceja

- te dejarías hacerte una perforación? - pregunto Cardinale

- no acabo de decir que quiero uno, eso es un si, me lo va hacer si o no?

- pero... esta bien - termino aceptando dita

- ok, solo voy al baño, ahora vuelvo

- dita crees que ya sabe que a nosotros mandamos hacernos las perforaciones con profesionales?

- se dará cuenta en unos minutos... voy por un pedazo de hielo y una aguja

- yo voy por el alcohol y la cinta de aislar

EN VIRGO ( 7:50 )

- ya ahora adonde vas tan cambiado? - pregunto Asmita a Shijima

- voy salir con Cardinale y dita, creo que también van Aioros y Shura - le contesto pelirrojo - si preguntas a que hora volvemos, no tengo ni idea

- esta bien, solo no te excedas con el alcohol

- padre no soy Fudo, se controlarme... - en ese momento entraron unas cuantas personas al sexto templo

- me duele... - dijo aun llorando Mikael

- ya callate... te oímos la primera vez - regaño dita

- solo a un tonto se le ocurre dejarse hacer una perforación por otros inexpertos - comento Izo

- Cardinale, no solo íbamos nosotros cinco? - pregunto Shijima, al referirse al rubio, a su hermano, a Shura con Aioros y a el

- hací era amor, pero...

- que yo que? - se le oyó decir a Mikael

- disfrute demasiado al oírte gritar mientras pasaba esa aguja por tu ceja hermano, SOLO UNA VEZ EN MI GRANDIOSA VIDA, TE HE LLAMADO POR SEMEJANTE ABERRACIÓN, Y NUNCA LO VOLVERÉ HACER! - grito Cardinale

- bueno lo que paso, fue que, Mikael quería una perforación, dijo que se la hiciéramos, y como buenos hermanos que somos, se la hicimos - hablo dita - pero cuando la aguja paso por su piel, grito cual niño miedoso, entonces nuestro padre entro a mi habitación por su grito y nos dijo, que así como se nos hizo fácil hacer esa estupidez, que no los lleváramos, por que el tenia mejores cosas que hacer en la noche que estar soportando sus quejas. Al pasar por capricornio, Izo pregunto del por que Mikael podría y el no, y para evitar conflictos innecesario, accedimos que también fuera

- ya entiendo... pero sera mejor irnos antes de que se aparezca Fudo y quiera ir... llego al rato - dirigiéndose a Asmita en dirección a la salida

MINUTOS MAS TARDE ( 8:10 )

- padre sabes donde esta Shijima? - pregunto Shaka

- salio con Cardinale a la cuidad, y al parecer no van hacer los únicos en salir - dijo al ver que iban pasando Milo, Camus, Tokisada y Genbu

- buenas noches señor Asmita- saludo Camus - hola Shaka

- piensan salir? - hablo el rubio

- si, por que no nos acompañas, todavía queda por pasar por los felinos, los cangrejos, los bipolares, los toros y por un borrego, vamos a un club que acaba de abrir - continuo Milo

- puedo ir? - apareciendo de la nada Fudo

- esta bien, y creo que Shijima no esta, por que pase a Sagitario, capricornio y a piscis y me dijeron que no estaban los dueños, aun no me la creo que se hayan largado a empezar la pachanga sin nosotros - se lamento Milo

- no tengo nada que hacer esta noche, así que voy - dijo Shaka, después pasaron por Aioria y kaiser, pero el león no se había dado cuanta que su hermano ya se había ido, hasta que le dijeron

- y yo pensando que no iba a ir, mendigo arquero, me hubiera dicho algo... - tanto que la caravana de personas entraban a cáncer y Aioria se quejaba

- por fin aparecen... - se oyó a death - espero que no les importe que lleve a Schiller y a la prima de mi novia, y aunque si, me vale un cacahuate

- ya te han dicho que tus modales son una preciosura? - ironizó Camus

- si... bueno les presento a Medea - tanto y una mujer muy bella de cabello verde

- que haces aquí Medea? - pregunto sorprendido Fudo

- Fudo, Shaka? no pensé encontrarlos en este lugar

- ustedes ya se conocen? - continuo Yuna

- si, Medea es la antigua novia de Shijima - contesto Shaka, y con eso se hizo un silencio de miedo

- mejor ya vámonos - rompió el hielo Aioria

EN EL CLUB "LA MOMIA"

- me gusta el lugar - hablo Aiacos estando con los demás afuera del establecimiento

- Pharaoh tiene buen gusto, espero y aya dentro este mejor - menciono dita

- he oído que es muy exclusivo, como vamos a entrar? - pregunto Aioros

- no se preocupen, yo lo arreglo - alardeo Radamanthys tanto y se acercaba al guardia de seguridad que estaba en la puerta - hola mi buen amigo, nos dejarías pasar?

- no... para empezar quien demonios eres?

- me preguntas a mi quien soy? por favor, YO SOY...hermano de el - señalando a Noruego - Minos te toca

- que bien lo hiciste Rada, te felicito... - dijo sarcástico el peliplateado - buenas noches, me llamo Alexander Lennevald, pero me conocen como Minos de grifo

- disculpe señor Minos, por favor no le dija nada a mi patrón - tanto y los dejaba pasar

- no hay cuidado, pero que no vuelva a repetir, y esto es para ti - dándole unos billetes

- y eso? - dijo confundido cardinale

- lo que pasa es que, el dueño del lugar es amigo o familiar del mismo Pharaoh, el me dijo que diera mi nombre y me dejarían pasar sin problemas... y ya veo por que es exclusivo - al ver que el lugar tenia un toque de elegante con lo moderno y que había personas que a primera vista tenían dinero - doy gracias que la familia en la cual me toco reencarnar, haya sido rica y que heredara todo ese dinero, vengan vamos a aquella mesa

- Mikael no te toques la ceja, te las vas a infectar - sugirió Cardinale, tanto y tomaban asiento

- dejalo, cuando se le pongo negro se va acordar de esto - intervino dita

- buenas noches que desean pedir? - se les acerco una mesera

- quisiera una piña colada - pidió dita

- PERO SIN ALCOHOL! - al unisono Shura y Minos

- muy bien, algo mas?

- un whisky - dijo Radamanthys

- un tequila, que hoy traigo ganas - siendo esta vez Aiacos, así todos pidieron sus bebidas, mientras tanto afuera del club...

- yo no pienso ir hablar con ese monigote - se defendió Camus

- pero tu tienes el don de la palabra, que tal y si nos deja pasar - trato de persuadirlo Aioria

- como los odio... hola, buenas noches, se que este club es muy selecto con las personas que entran, pero debo decirle que mi familia es dueña de un gran viñedo en Francia, por el motivo por el cual quisiera que me permita pasar junto con unos amigos, le aseguro que dejaremos un buen capital aya dentro - hablo Camus lo mejor que pudo - nos dejarias entrar?

- NO... - dejando al otro sorprendido, y por primera vez Camus hizo lo impensable, dio media vuelta y su fue a donde estaban los demás, había perdido

- YO SI LO MANDO AL YOMOTSU! - grito death

- NO ESPERA!- le detuvo Mu - mejor hay que pensar bien que vamos hacer para poder entrar - mientras tanto y tres personas pasaban frente a ellos como si nada

- hola Antonio, como estas espero y bien, vamos a pasar...

- buenas noches joven Kanon, Sorrento e Isaac

- KANON!- le grito su gemelo al oírlo nombrar

- MALDICION! abuelo eres tu quien me esta llamando desde el mas aya? - tanto y le hablaba al cielo extendiendo su mano

- PEDAZO DE IDIOTA.. TE ESTOY HABLANDO - se le acerco a su hermano

- eres tu... que quieres Saga? - le respondió

- como los dejaron pasar? nosotros estamos aquí desde hace un rato y nada

- el joven Julian es socio de este lugar, por eso nos conocen, quieren entrar?

- NO... SOLO ESTAMOS AQUÍ POR QUE QUERÍAMOS VER LAS ESTRELLAS DESDE LA CUIDAD - contesto Saga

- que buena idea, si nos permites nosotros si vamos a entrar - tanto y Kanon se disponía a caminar

- CLARO QUE QUEREMOS ENTRAR SOQUETE!

- luego dices que yo soy el mal hablado... Antonio, como te habrás dado cuenta el es mi gemelo, y va a pasar con sus " amigos "

- si joven Kanon - dejándolos pasar

- hola Camus, Tokisada - saludo Sorrento

- Sorrento... veo que sigues con Kanon, bueno aya tu - dijo Tokisada

- buenas noches maestro Camus... y Hyoga? - pregunto el peliverde

- se quedo en el santuario con los chicos de bronce, les dijimos que iríamos a misión muy importante y que ellos debían proteger a Athena - respondió el acuario

- pobres niños... - se quejo Kanon - pero no faltan?

- los demás desgraciados según Milo, ya están adentro, y por fin te dejas ver primo, aun que para eso solo tengo que mirar a saga - comento Abel

- los gemelos maravilla, no has cambiado en nada para mi desgracia - refiriéndose Abel en especifico - oh, ya vi a los demás, pero... QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO CON LOS JUECES DEL INFIERNO!

- ahora si se pasaron - se le oyó a Alde - el único que debería estar con ellos es el grifo, pero con los tres ya es demasiado

- no puede estar pasando esto - se quejo Radamanthys

- ahora que tienes? - le pregunto Aiacos con una botella de tequila en la mano

- son los otros santos de oro y otras personas que ni se quienes son...

- saben, voy a ver a los chicos - intervino Aioros al verlos, y se dirigió hasta donde estaban

- Radamanthys solo te dijo esto, cualquier estupidez que haga Aiacos, TE VAS HACER RESPONSABLE, Y ADEMÁS DE QUE TE ENVIARE AL COCYTOS POR UNAS SEMANAS - sentencio Minos

- pero por que?

- todavía me preguntas por que? solo mira lo - y le giro la cabeza para que viera al otro sirviéndose mas tequila - me lo inviciaste, el no era hací hasta que le permití acompañarte a tus salidas, y ya te dije, lo que haga tu vas a pagar por el

- POR HADES... Aiacos da me eso - tratando de quitarle la botella

- NO, ESTA ES MÍA, CONSIGUE TE LA TUYA - jalando la y para fortuna suya, Rada no se la pudo quitar

- ya llegue - hablo Aioros - y traje a una persona - apuntando a sus pies, ya que esta estaba como Milo días antes

- por favor dejenme acompañarlos, no quiero estar junto con Milo, hará que pague todo lo que se tome y rompa - rogó Aioria

- por mi esta bien, que dicen? - Minos pregunto a sus supuestos hermanos

- ya que - dijo el rubio de una sola ceja

- gracias - sentándose a lado de Aiacos y en frente de Shura

- mira, para que te alegres te invito de mi botella - comento Aiacos dándole de su bebida

- Cardinale ahora vuelvo, voy al baño

- ok Shijima, te a puras por que anunciaron retos de baile - y así el hindú se fue, pero cierta persona le vio alegar se de la mesa y lo siguió

- Shijima - haciendo que este volteara

- Medea... - mostrándose preocupado

- pensé que estarías feliz de verme... por ahí me llegaron rumores de que te casar con la rosa salvaje

- para empezar se llama Cardinale, y si me caso con el, el otro domingo

- esperaba que eso fuera una mentira... seguro que es lo que quieres, yo puedo darte mas de lo que el te puede ofrecer - acercándose MUY seductoramente

- Medea lo nuestro termino, y te pediría que no te acerques de esta manera

- Shijima recuerda lo bien que la pasábamos, no me vas a mentir que no te gustaba

- si, la pasamos de maravilla, pero todo cambio...

- y supuestamente como?

- me voy a casar con el, por que lo amo, y nada me hará cambiar de opinión - mientras se alejaba de ella y volvía con Cardinale. Pero al llegar este tenía una cara de pocos amigos y el pelirrojo pregunto con una gran miedo - que tienes?

- Aioria nos acaba de contar que al cangrejito invito a la prima de su novia, y esa resulta ser Medea, pensé que había visto mal cuando entraron, pero no, Shijima...

- calma cariño, nosotros nos vamos a casar y ella se quedara viendo cuando pase - tratando de animarlo

- es lo que mas quiero - tanto y lo besaba

- que lindos... Minos, estoy escaso de dinero y pensaba si me ayudarías con ser el otro padrino de anillos - dita le pregunto

- claro, nunca he sido padrino, pero si... - hasta que un hombre empezó hablar desde un escenario

- buenas noches a todos, el club LA MOMIA siempre a estado atento a su entretenimiento, hoy estamos abriendo un nuevo espacio, se tratan de concursos de baile, esto implica que se hagan retos, en este momento nos llego el primero, Medea y Yuna Bossio han retado a estas dos personas - al tiempo que sacaba una tarjeta - a Cardinale y Adelheid Löfgren - dejando a los mencionados sorprendidos, y fueron iluminados por unas lamparas - jóvenes aceptan el reto de las señoritas?

- CLARO QUE ACEPTAMOS - le contesto Cardinale... 


End file.
